Second Chance At A Family
by VanillaAshes
Summary: Natasha and Clint conceived a child, but decided to put her into foster care, believing it would be better for her. 9 years later, they have the chance of taking their child back, but will there? Clintasha. Rated T for possible mentions of abuse. Bobbi Morse will be involved in some chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello, so this is set pretty current in the Marvel universe (about 5 months after the New York battle). The things in italics are set in the past.**

**Natasha and Clint conceived a child, but decided to put her into foster care believing it would be better for her. Nine years later, they have the chance of taking their child back, but will they? Clintasha.**

**Thank you in advance for reading :)**

**UPDATE: This first chapter has been edited and changed slightly to improve the flow and better direct the storyline! **

**Thank you so much to my amazing and incredible beta: ****TheMistyMountainsCold****. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Natasha Romanoff gazed down at the sleeping infant in her arms. She bent her head down and brushed her lips over the baby's soft forehead. "Goodbye," Natasha said softly, and, holding her head high, handed the little girl to Clint Barton. Exchanging a quick glance with Natasha, he tucked the pink blanket around the baby a little tighter. Didn't want her to get cold, after all._

_They averted their eyes as an agent took the infant from Clint's arms and left the room._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Laughing, Kristina runs down the road as fast as her nine year-old legs can carry her. Her dark blonde hair swishes around in the wind. Though she slips as she turns a corner-her old trainers did not have the best grip-it does not slow her down, and she slows by a bridge only to tie her hair up into a neat-ish ponytail. She spared a glance behind her, grinning to herself, before walking into her current foster home.

Once upstairs, she empties her bag onto her bed. Kristina slips into a casual outfit, tosses her school uniform in the laundry pile, and places her homework and school books onto her desk. It is a daily routine of hers. She shoves her homework, a box and her purse in her bag, and, sliding on a hoodie, walks back downstairs to a woman folding laundry in the living room. The woman looks up at her, her face lighting up.

"So, Kristy, how was school?" her foster mother asks. This one is named Ruby.

"It was fine. Can I go down to the library?" Kristina asks with a smile. Hopefully the request didn't seem too strange for a Friday. "I have a lot of homework."

Ruby smiles. "You really are dedicated. Do you need a lift?"

Kristina shakes her head. "No thank you, I'm meeting some friends at the end of the road."

"I best not keep you waiting then," Ruby says. "Be back by six for dinner, okay?"

"Thank you!" Kristina replies with a smile before leaving the house and making her way down the sidewalk. She sets out on a jog, hoping Ruby didn't see that she wasn't going towards the library, but she comes to a halt when a man steps in front of her. Immediately, her heart begins to race.

"Kristina Smith?" the man questions.

Hesitantly, Kristina looks up at the man. Despite all attempts to hide her fear, her eyes widen when she sees him, and notices he wore a long black coat. "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," she blurts, and takes a small step back. Maybe if she bolted right then...

"We have become aware of what you've been trying to do," he informs her, "that you've been attempting to track your parents."

Kristina's palms begin to sweat. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"There was a private investigator you hired," he explained. "This investigator led us right to about here."

"Us?" Kristina stammers, not bothering to even conceal her fear. "Who are you?!" Her eyes dart over his, or at least the one not concealed by the eyepatch, and she takes off running before he can finish introducing himself as "Director Fury."

Her heart pounding,

Ruby sees Kristina running in, "Kristy, is everything okay?" she asks worried.

"This guy is going to take me," she says, stumbling over her words. "H-he knew my name a-and my real mom and dad-"

Instantly, Ruby takes Kristina's hand and sighs. "My God, Kristy, I'm so glad you're safe. Now," she slid her mobile out of her jeans' pocket, "I'm going to call the police."

There was a knock on the door, and Ruby gestures Kristina upstairs and sets down the phone. Kristina instantly complies, but keeps her ear by the crack under the bedroom door. For a few moments she listens to their muffled voices before moving her attention to outside.

She glances through the curtain, her heart stopping when she sees three people in suits standing by two black cars.

"They're here for me," she whispers, but before she even considers running, Ruby opens the door. Her face is pale, and she holds open her arms. Kristina collapses into them; though she had not known Ruby for very long, she had been the best foster mother she'd had in a while. Ruby backs away from the embrace first, sniffling a little.

"Come downstairs," Ruby begins, and gives a small smile, "I'd like to introduce you to Nick Fury. He... he knows a few things you may be interested in."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Natasha looks at the girl through a one-way glass mirror, her expression completely hidden and guarded per usual. The silence is broken by Tony Stark, also per usual.

"Somebody needs to explain to me. Why, exactly, were we all called here? As far as I know, Reindeer Games hasn't made an appearance lately." He glanced around at the other Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. members. "I mean, there is no threat, right?"

Opening the door to the room, Coulson speaks up. "We need to put a stop to Hydra, we all need to pull together and end things. Their leader has been killed, but it won't take long for the head to regrow. I understand that the world is not currently at stake. However, this is serious and we need to contain it to ensure that we have a world to protect."

He is greeted by a few shocked faces before Coulson remembers he's dead. "I'm alive," he adds. "I know, it's a miracle."

Tony has a hard time speaking. "He's alive. Of course he's alive. Why wouldn't he be?"

Steve clears his throat. "I will sign those cards now, if you want," he offers.

Coulson smiles. "Thank you," he says genuinely to Steve before turning to the rest of the team. "This is a freewill mission; you can say no and leave now, or stay and we'll go over the plan."

"Two questions" Banner says, stepping forward. "Do any of these plans involve the... the other guy? And why is there a child in the interrogation room?"

"Our plans don't involve the Hulk," Coulson replies before glancing at the one way mirror. "The girl is a different matter."

Clint walks over to one of the controls on the wall and flips the switch to darken the one-way mirror. The visual of the girl is replaced by black. Natasha glares at him, but Clint doesn't flinch; he's used to Natasha's glares.

Coulson clears his throat, "Last chance to leave" he says. Everyone shifts awkwardly for a moment, and Coulson continues. "Great. Let's get started."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They hadn't talked to her for nearly an hour. Kristina had pushed the table over and thrown the chairs at the mirror, but all it did was make a loud noise that reverberated around the tiny room. Eventually she crouched in the corner, her bag still on her back. She glares at the floor, her arms crossed and a pout on her lips. Taken from another nice family, again. Maybe the next one would have a pet.

Unbeknownst to her, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff were watching her an arms length away.

Kristina's eyes snap up instantly when the door opens. Coulson walks in with a friendly smile on his face and a tray of food and drink in one of his hands. He glances at the table before walking over to her and holding out the tray. "You must be hungry" he starts.

Kristina takes the tray and puts it down next to her gently, making no move to actually eat the food or thank him.

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson," he introduces himself, and kneels down to her level.

"Obviously you know my name" she retorts, holding her arms around herself more tightly. Coulson notices her tensing up and his smile wavers.

"Do you know you are here?"

Kristina raises an eyebrow. "Because life sucks and I'm being moved again" she huffs. It's the kind of language Ruby would chastise her for using, but Coulson doesn't even flinch.

"You are here because of your interest and persistence in finding your parents," Coulson tells her. "You have put yourself into a very dangerous position: going places alone, sneaking out in the middle of the night, starting fights at school, attempting to hack into your personal records-"

"They are my records, I should be allowed to read them!" Kristina shoots back.

Coulson sighs. "I need you to understand how dangerous this is."

Kristina groans in frustration. "Why should I listen to you?" she yells. "I don't know you. You basically kidnapped me and locked me in a room! Leave me alone!"

Coulson manages to keep his voice level and tries to ignore the growing headache. "Kristina, what will it take for you to stop looking for your parents?" he finally asks.

"For me to find them" she replies instantly. "There's no need to look for something when you already have it."

-x-x-x-x-x-


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **

**Thank you for reading! All reviews are very, very welcome. I appreciate and read every single review. **

**Thank you so much for the three reviews I received on my first chapter: Rennier, Fury-Natalia, sherimi. I really appreciate it. **

**Thank you very much to the 5 people who 'fav'ed this story and the 11 who are following it. **

**Just so you all know, I will probably update once a week, probably around the weekend, for now. **

**One last thanks to the amazingly brilliant and skilled beta, who I have been ever so lucky to find: **TheMistyMountainsCold

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Coulson manages to keep his voice level and tries to ignore the growing headache. "Kristina, what will it take for you to stop looking for your parents?" he finally asks._

_"For me to find them" she replies instantly. "There's no need to look for something when you already have it."_

"She is as stubborn as you are," Clint mutters into Natasha's ear before walking out of the room. "Well, I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?"

She doesn't reply. Natasha's gaze remains on Kristina, even when Coulson walks into the room.

"It's getting difficult to find her a family," Coulson tells her. "There's several violent incidents on her records."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. should have found her a better family to begin with, then," Natasha points out simply.

"It's not the family," Coulson starts to explain, "they were perfect for-"

"I know," she interrupts him. "Next time, find better drivers that won't put her life in jeopardy."

"You swore you would avoid any sort of contact with her."

Natasha turns and looks at him, "I have not any had any contact with her, I am a stranger to her. She has never seen me" She looks back at Kristina, "And I don't plan on changing that."

"When did you see her?" Coulson inquires. However, Natasha does not reply.

_Natasha tracks Clints movements, curious to where he was going half way through a mission. She sees him crouched in a tree, looking into somebody elses garden. She easily climbs up and crouches next to him, "Clint? What are you doing?" she asks._

_"That's Kristina" he replies shortly, not adjusting his gaze._

_Natasha's shocked expression follows his gaze onto the four year old who was sitting in sand pit silently watching everybody else._

_"Her adoptive parents died. Got hit by a lorry last week," Clint says._

_"You... you were keeping an eye on her?" Natasha asks him._

_Clint gives a short laugh. "How could I not? I needed to be sure she was okay."_

_Her heart aching, Natasha gazes at the girl and memorizes her appearance. Dark blonde hair, just like Clint. "I couldn't. It was too painful for me to know where she was... I'd be too tempted to take her back," she admits._

_"We could," Clint starts before Natasha cuts him off._

_She tears her eyes from the child and tells him, "We have a mission to complete." Her voice is back to business, and she glances back at Kristina before leaping from the tree._

Natasha's face is expressionless, and she breaks eye contact with Coulson before walking off.

Coulson gives a sigh and turns his attention to the child on the other side of the glass.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Avengers had assembled. They were all in their gear and planning to infiltrate and put an end to a secret election and party of Hydra. This seemed to be one of the main events and core of the establishment and therefore, would highly affect them.

It was simple: Iron Man and Hawkeye were going to fly down and infiltrate from above; Thor and Captain were going to be the main event, making a scene and putting down anybody who attempted to attack them; and Black Widow, who would be the only one whose plan was not a hands on approach, would access the main computer and extract information and then allow Banner to remotely access and disable their machines.

Natasha stashes the last hidden knife on her body, before rolling her shoulders and stretching slightly, preparing herself.

"Is it time yet?" Stark asks. "I say we should just barge in."

"You are all heading out in 5 minutes, do you know your mission?" Coulson asks, ignoring Stark's comment.

There's a few "yes"s and nods as they make individual last-minute checks.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Black Widow was crouched outside her entrance. She watched a security guard walk past near her location. One security guard? It's like they weren't even worried.

"You all have a go," Banner says over the intercom. Black Widow instantly takes off, past the security guard with a simply jump kick to his head, and heads inside through an open window. She graces the room with a small check before proceeding with her route. Within moments, she was in the main computer room. She smirked at having to deal with 5 agents, 4 of which looked like they had never held a gun. This was going to be easier than she had thought.

Black Widow was able to inject a dongle into one of the computers, allowing Banner access, before she was even noticed. She ducked a pathetic attempt of being hit and kicks the legs of the first apposing agent before flipping over a desk and taking out the one agent she posed as having the best chance out of all of them. It was a simple kick to the gut and knee to the head which took him out, although, when he fired a gun at her, she turned deadly serious and hit him over the head with a chair. He fell to the ground like a rag doll. She then took out her gun and shot the remaining three agents in the legs as they attempted to flee the room or hit the alarm. She knew that it didn't matter if any of the agents had left the room; she could hear the commotion and shots from where she was, knowing that Thor and Captain America were outside.

Within seconds of her injecting her USB into the computer, she felt the shaking of an explosion nearby. "Hey guys, what was that?" she asks before realizing that no one was replying. Just radio silence, probably; it was prevalent at this point in her missions, anyway.

She continues the download, and at 50% she heard another explosion, this time closer. For a few moments, she has the aim to continue the mission until the end, until the whole building starts shaking at the sound of multiple explosions. As she yanks out the USB, she is thrown backwards from one of the blasts. Her head aching, Natasha tries to gather her bearings before sprinting to her escape room. She isn't surprised when there were at least fifteen agents blocking her way, ready to take her out. Slipping the USB into her pocket, she pulls out two guns and has to restrict herself from smiling; she did love some action when she had a lot on her mind.

A little under ten minutes later, Black Widow was running to the waiting hellicarrier, ignoring the various injuries she had sustained during the mission. "What now?" she asks once inside, firstly checking for Clint-he was there-and then confirming that none of them seemed to be badly injured.

Steve pulls off his mask and comes up to her. "We were just about to come back and get you. We thought you had been captured," he responds. He looks at her bleeding arm. "You're injured," he states.

"It was fifteen guys on my way out," Natasha shrugs, walking in and sitting down on a seat.

Clint picks up the first aid kit and hands it to her. "I'll fly us back," he says, walking to the front of the hellicarrier.

Natasha opens the first aid kit as Steve walks over to help her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clint and Natasha walk into the debrief room. Kristina is still in the room behind the glass. Both of them glance at her, noticing her still on the floor, but neither of them speak.

As Steve follows them in, he stops at the mirror and looks at the young girl. "Is that... is that a kid?"

Stark walks in wearing an AC/DC shirt and jeans. "Thor had to go, something about a 'Jane'," he adds.

"The child is not your mission, Rodgers," Coulson replies, already seated.

"I'm just asking," Steve says. "I mean, is she dangerous?" Coulson doesn't respond.

Taking a deep breath, Clint stands up, picking up a bottle of water and two apples before walking off and straight into the room with Kristina. Her head perks up as he steps in and closes the door.

Natasha stands up suddenly, her face blank as she watches him through the mirror. If she had looked at the rest of her team, she would have noticed that Coulson, Stark and Steve had also given the scene their undivided attention.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you so much for reading. It would mean the absolutely world to me if you could review. I'll give you virtual cookies!**

**Just want to give a shout out to AthenaMay24, who reviewed my last chapter :)**

**Thank you so much to my amazing beta: my aesthetic is peanut butter (Same Beta, different name). I am so grateful that I found you!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Taking a deep breath, Clint stands up, picking up a bottle of water and two apples before walking off and straight into the room with Kristina. Her head perks up as he steps in and closes the door._

_Natasha stands up suddenly, her face blank as she watches him through the mirror. If she had looked at the rest of her team, she would have noticed that Coulson, Stark and Steve had also given the scene their undivided attention._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clint holds the bottle of water and apples in his right hand, as he uses his other to move the table and chairs back to their original places. He sits down and looks at Kristina. "Hello, I'm Clint," he begins.

Kristina sits up straight so she can see his whole face, and Clint couldn't help but pick out her familiar features. She had his blond hair and blue eyes, but the rest was distinctly Natasha. "I'm guessing you know who I am," she says, the same as she did when Coulson introduced himself.

She even sounded a little like Natasha.

"On the contrary, I would rather you tell me," he replies, placing the water and apple down on the table.

Kristina watches him carefully for a moment. "I'm Kristy," she replies.

"See, I would have called you Kristina. Would that not make me wrong?" Clint asks rhetorically. "Are you going to sit in the chair?"

Kristina stands up and sits opposite him. "Kristina is just a label, it doesn't mean anything. Kristy should be my only name," she says, trying her hardest to be seem brave and confident. Clint raised his eyebrows.

"For somebody so determined to find their parents, why do you have a complete disregard for the name they chose for you?"

Kristina's expression transformed from blank to one of utter shock, shame, and despair. "W-wait… my birth parents chose my name?" she whispers, more to herself than anyone. "I... I always thought…" She drifted off, trying to gather her thoughts. After a few moments of Clint remaining stoic she asks, "Does that mean Smith is their last name too?"

"Kristina, why do you even believe your parents are alive?" he asks, avoiding her question.

"Because… they…" she starts.

"Life is not a fairytale; things don't end in happy endings. They end in death, and it just depends on which way death finds you. You need to live each day to the fullest and value what you have in your life, not searching for something you won't find," he tells her, pushing the apple across the table. "Eat."

"I'm not hungry," she mumbles, looking down and her lap.

"You haven't eaten all day. Eat," he commands.

Kristina's lip trembles, and she swallows while eyeing Clint nervously. She picks up the red apple and tentatively takes a nibble. At this, Clint picks up and takes a big bite out the other, silently observing her. It's a few awkward moments before she speaks.

"Why are you looking at me?" Kristina asks, shifting in her seat.

"Eat," Clint replies simply, not adjusting his gaze.

Kristina gulps before taking another bite of the apple. She squirms under the gaze of Clint, and she eats the apple with an increasing rate, wanting to go back to talking and she figured that would only happen if she finished eating. When she finishes the apple, she puts it down and makes eye contact, "Any more questions?" she asks.

"Yes. I'll be back," Clint says, standing up abruptly and walking out of the room.

Kristina leaps up and runs to the closing door. It clicks locked, and she pounded her hands on the door, pleading, "Wait! Wait, please."

Being in the room could get pretty lonely.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen Barton talk that much," Stark comments. "I didn't even know he could talk that much. Did you know?"

Steve nods. "Did he just... interrogate her?" he asks Coulson.

"I attempted to get through to her," Coulson shrugs, "but I'm no professional like him. I just never knew he could get to people like he did, much less to a kid."

The three of them don't realise when Natasha leaves.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clint walks into a small private room and leans against the wall. Natasha rushes behind and closes the door behind her. "Have you lost your mind?" she hisses. "No contact; that is in our contract. You can't just bend the rules on a whim."

_The matter of their child had been a topic of constant discussion between Clint and Natasha over the course of the pregnancy. Abortion was considered. Raising the child had been debated. In the end, adoption won out, and each discussion onward only concreted the decision. A lack of a relationship between Kristina's parents would have been the least of her concerns._

"You haven't had a problem in the past," Clint points out.

"She never saw you snooping!" Natasha points out. "Besides, this is completely different."

"Natasha." His voice nearly cracked with emotion. She could only shake her head.

"No, absolutely not. Clint, you can't do this, you can't. We decided..."

"It was the wrong decision" Clint cuts her off. "In the beginning, it may have been the right decision. She was safe and would have had a good life… but now, Tasha." He steps forward, resting his hands on her arms, and his clear blue eyes met her green ones. "She is miserable and alone. She could easily be thrown into a group home, which involves a lot of the dangers we wanted to keep her from. She has no real family, no security and she won't be able to settle down now. I mean, just look at her!"

"I did look at her."

"Then how can you not be considering this?" Clint asks quietly.

"I have been," she tells him. "I think about that decision every day, Clint. I do not have the makings of a mother, and never will. I have thought about every possibility. Trust me, I have, but I cannot do it. I refuse to."

"Why? We gave her up so she could experience a normal, happy and secure life. She doesn't have that normal, happy, secure life."

"We are not parent material; our line of work is proof of that. We would destroy her life."

Clint lets go off Natasha and steps back slightly. "Nat, I disagree. I know you can't see it in yourself and I know how much you tried to hide from everybody else, but I see it and you clearly. I know the reason you don't want her to know you, is because you are afraid. You are afraid of what she would think if she knew who you were, the things you've done. You're afraid that she'll bring something out of the real you, that she would pull back all of your defences and others would see you. Really see you. You're afraid to let anybody in."

She stares at him, her eyes wide and vulnerable.

"I let you in," Natasha says. "I can't let anybody else in."

Clint regards her for a moment before he steps forward and pulls her into a long and soft kiss, one hand gently on the back of her head. Upon pulling away, he rests his forehead against hers. "Promise me that no matter what happens, we won't fall apart again."

Natasha keeps her eyes closed, one hand gripping the front of his shirt, the other resting on his arm.

_Natasha had sparred with a series of random agents for the past three hours, finally being given full clearance to participate in missions as she had prior to her pregnancy. With the restriction to working during her second and third trimesters, she felt obligated to work out extra and get her body back into tip-top shape afterwards. Only six people knew: Clint, a midwife and doctor, Hill, Fury, and Coulson._

_She leaves the gym, aiming to go to the track and run for a few hours. As she walks out the door, she nearly bumps into Clint. She instantly diverted her eyes away from his, not wishing to see the regret in his on their recent decision. "I was just leaving," she says nonchalantly. She knew he could pick past her covers, and prayed it didn't seem like she was avoiding him (which she was)._

_"It's fine. It's great to see you," Clint replies, genuinely happy to see her. Their child was always on his mind, and he could see her again every time he looked at Natasha. It was becoming increasingly painful._

_Natasha glances up at him. "See you at dinner," she tells him curtly._

_They had met up for dinner, every day that week without fail. Each time, they had sat in silence for twenty minutes before leaving and going back to their individual rooms._

"I promise," Natasha whispers.

Clint smiles slightly, knowing he couldn't say the next thing without knowing he wouldn't lose her. Even though they weren't public with their relationship, she was the only person he would do anything for without question. He would willing die for her, and she was the only person who he let his guard down around too fully. He took a deep breath.

"I want to look after Kristina then. You can remain a mystery, but I want to raise our little girl."

Natasha opens her eyes and looks at him. His eyes are squeezed shut. She observes him. After a couple minutes, she cups his face in her hand and he finally opens his eyes to meet hers.

"Okay," she responds, "but I don't want her to know me." She would never stand in the way of him doing anything, even if it killed her.

"Thank you." Clint smiles sincerely before pulling her into an embrace, holding onto her tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **

**Sorry I missed last weeks' update, and that this chapter is shorter. I will update a much longer chapter next week. **

**Thank you to everybody who has faved, reviewed and followed the story. It really motivates me. **

**Thank you to my beta: My aesthetic is peanut butter. **

**UPDATED AN: I do not know what happened with the first posting of this chapter. Thank you to those who made me aware of the problem!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clint had talked to Coulson about everything. Well, he talked and Coulson listened.

"As she's currently between homes, it shouldn't be a problem. There is still a lot of paperwork," Coulson explains, "and many people need to sign off on it. Including Natasha."

"She'll sign," Clint says without hesitation. "What paperwork?"

"Legal papers, mainly. However, Kristina will need to answer a lot of questions about what has occurred. We will need it for our records and to determine what she is allowed to know. Until we receive the answers and conclude her clearance, it may be best if you did not tell her who you are."

Clint nods. "I can ask her the questions. She'll talk to me, and I'll know, anyway."

Coulson gives a tight smile. "I'll gather all the paperwork and talk to Hill."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clint doesn't go back into the room to see Kristina until the next day, and it had changed. A small bed with a plain blanket sits in the corner, and Clint sits down on the chair. He places a tray of hot food on the table and a rather large file in front of himself. "How are you today, Kristina?"

Kristina, who had been watching him, flinches when he speaks. "Oh, I'm fine," she replies, moving to sit opposite him, and as an afterthought, says, "You?"

"I have a few questions I need to ask you. Are you okay with that?"

She shrugs. "I guess. Is this food for me?"

"Yeah," Clint nods, eyeing the hot shepard's pie, mash, and green beans. The delicious scent wafts over to him, and Clint tries not to get hungry. Kristina picks up her folk and starts eating while he organises the paperwork.

A couple minutes pass, and she swallows a bite of the pie. Half the dinner remains. "You can ask me while I eat," she tells him, taking another forkful.

"I don't mind waiting," Clint responds with a small shrug, but when he sees Kristina about to push the food away, he stands with the file. "I'll be back in a couple minutes."

Kristina watches him leave before returning to the food and her thoughts.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Natasha looks at Clint as he walks up to her with pleading eyes.

"You sure you can't do the interview?" he asks her.

"I can't. I have a mission."

"What mission?" Clint asks, not bothering to hide his surprise.

"Just a standard one," Natasha replies curtly.

"Nat-"

"She's finished eating, you may wish to get started," Natasha interrupts, turning her attention away from Clint and back to Kristina through the mirror.

Clint lingers but eventually turns away from Natasha, deciding they can talk later. He walks back into the interview room and sits opposite the girl.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I'll ask the questions, you'll answer them truthfully. Understood?" Clint asks, arranging the paperwork on the table in front of him.

"Understood."

Clint picks up a few pages of questions Coulson wanted answered first. "You hired a private investigator to find your parents, is that correct?"

"Yeah." If he just asked yes and no questions, she'd be happy.

"How did you pay him?" Clint asks next.

Kristina falters. "Uhm... with money."

The inevitable question followed. "Where did you get the money?"

"I..." Kristina swallowed the lump in her throat, "I stole it. I wanted to find them, I didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice. Who did you steal it from?"

"There was this guy in the foster home, the one I was in a few months ago. He robbed a store and got arrested. So I took some of that money," Kristina explains, trying to calm her shaking hands. "It was already stolen, so it was okay."

Clint scribbled down the relevant information before looking back up. "You have a few violent incidents in some of your homes and schools-"

"I know, but I had to," Kristina blurts out.

"I am listening," Clint says.

Kristina takes a deep breath before looking up. "Should I just say the incident and then my explanation?" she asks.

"That works for me, I have a good memory," Clint replies. He briefly wonders if Natasha is still there or not.

"Okay, can you tell me the incident? I can't think," Kristina asks.

Clint clears his throat and looks down at the list. "24th April, last year, pushing a girl off the swing set."

"She pushed me off first, I just wanted it back. Not my fault she was a baby and went crying to the teacher." Before she has a chance to think about what she said, Clint was already posing her with another incident.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Natasha had been silent on the way to the mission and during it, although that was not uncommon of her. She did her job effectively, and by the end of the mission they had more data on the locations of the remaining Hydra agents. Although, Steve thinks for a moment, it seemed as if Natasha actually wanted to beat somebody to a pulp instead of doing the mission. He notices that the guards in the way were bloodier and had more bruises than usual.

It was on the way back to base that Steve decides to question her. "Natasha, are you okay?"

"Fine, you?" she replies shortly.

Steve shakes his head. "Is something bothering you? You know, you can talk about it."

"I'm fine," Natasha repeats. Steve gives her a tight smile before falling back into silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading, please review and let me know what you want to see.**

**This chapter focused mostly on Clint's perspective. Let me know whose POV you prefer.**

**I would like to thank my amazing Beta's for this chapter: 'Pepper1622' and 'My aesthetic is peanut butter'**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clint won't tell anybody how he had felt about everything. How he felt about finally being able to grasp his daughter in his arms, still not able to fully let go. He won't tell anybody about the doubts he had on single-handedly raising her, or how he had feared her reaction when she found out that he was her father. He won't reveal how the thought of her rejecting him and ask to live with somebody else makes his stomach churn, or that she may one day decide she wishes she hadn't found him.

However, the thing he most fears—which he barely admitted to himself—was that she would welcome him with open arms. Because that meant her life will be tipped upside down. His enemies now had something they could use against him; from then on, she was always in danger.

Clint had gone over the details several times. It had been four days since he originally spoke to Coulson about taking custody of Kristina and two days since every detail had been finalised, including seven different routes Clint could take. The first two options seemed to be the best for Kristina at the current moment:

1-Leave S.H.I.E.L.D. for good, move to another country or city. Start a completely new life, with no connections from the past.

2-Move to another country or city, start a new life, but still help with Earth-impacting missions.

However, it meant either little to no contact with Natasha. Clint was well aware that everything he was doing was selfish. There had been the option to have a couple adopt Kristina, with the idea that they would pose as her real parents, but Clint couldn't do that either. He needed his daughter, and he needed Natasha.

Clint sighed as he dropped the documents onto the bed in front of him. Some options were better short-run—moving to another place—but meant he would have to withhold a lot of information from Kristina. Lying to her would not benefit either of them in the long run. He already had to lie about her mother; he didn't want any other walls between them. However, others were better long-run—stay in safe houses, teach Kristina about S.H.I.E.L.D. and how to defend herself—but that would mean instability. It would mean moving a lot to keep her safe. Not exactly the right way to raise a child.

Picking up the seven options, he ponders option four:

4-Kristina goes to a boarding school, and stays with Clint in a safe house during summer and holidays.

This left it open for him to continue his missions and doing what he knew and has done most of his life, giving Kristina the education and skills she needs, especially self defense. Although, Clint can't help but think it isn't the best option, he doesn't see this as him being a full time dad. It's more of an escape: "dad for the holidays." He wants her to be able to approach him with anything at any time, but how can that happen if she feels like he's abandoned her in a boarding school?

Clint is about to gather up the paperwork when his bedroom door opens.

Natasha walks in, closing the door behind her. She doesn't hesitate to sit on the edge of the bed and pick up one of the files. "When are you going to tell her?" she asks, her eyes meeting his.

"When I work out what to do," Clint replies, and Natasha drops her gaze back to the folders. This was not the first time he had given that answer.

"I think you should tell her tomorrow morning," Natasha tells him, scanning through the folder with the seven options. "She may have an input to which option you should choose."

"What would you choose?" Clint asks.

Natasha's gaze instantly meets his, and they search each other's eyes for a few moments before she whispers, "Option 6." Her opinion out only to him, barely spoken as if, if anybody knew, she would be killed.

Clint is the first to break their staring contest. He takes the file out of her hands and reads Option 6, even though he has read it enough times to memorise everything. He takes a deep breath, pulling Natasha out of her thoughts, before collecting the files and throwing them into a pile on the floor. "Everything will change," he tells her.

"No it won't," Natasha assures, before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a sweet, almost innocent kiss.

Though when a kiss like this would have usually ended, it increases. Natasha holds onto his shoulder and Clint's hands find her waist, pulling her to him until they are flush with one another.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clint walks into the interrogation room and sees that for the third day running, Kristina is already waiting in her chair. He places her breakfast of a banana, toast, and orange juice in front of her.

"What questions do you have for me today?" Kristina inquires, gulping down her drink and taking a bite of the toast.

"More like an agreement," Clint says, holding a thin folder in his hand.

Kristina looks up at him, her interest suddenly piqued. "What agreement?"

"We are willing to tell you who your father is and offer for you to live with him IF you promise to never to look for your mother," Clint states.

Kristina leaps up, knocking the chair over. "Yes! YES! I will. I'm in! Who is he?"

"Sit down," Clint says calmly. He waits for her to pull the chair back up and sit. Kristina is almost literally bouncing with excitement.

His hand almost quivering, Clint places the folder down.

Kristina pulls the chair up and sits down, shoving the breakfast to the side and practically ripping open the folder. Her eyes rapidly scan over the small print and photo before looking up at Clint with wide eyes. They were beginning to look slightly wet.

"You… you're my dad?" she says, a massive grin making its way onto her face.

"I am. How do you feel about that?" he asks, even though he can clearly see how she feels.

Kristina squeals with delight and runs around to the table, tackling him in a tight hug. "Oh my gosh, this is the best news ever!"

Clint noticeably relaxes and pats her back in attempt to return the hug. Physical combat he was good at, but physical affection was not exactly his area of expertise.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A small smile graces Natasha's lips before she turns and walks off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **

**Hello there, I see you're reading this chapter? That's great! Please, if you have time, leave a little review, it really keeps me motivated!**

**This is my longest chapter so far in this story, that's because I had a lot of motivation from the two reviews I received. **

**Just want to give an amazing shout-out and thanks to my amazing beta, to whom this story would not work: my aesthetic is peanut butter. **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kristy was still grinning as she rambled on to Clint. Nearly sixty minutes had passed. Two glasses of water sat on the table in place of the breakfast dishes.

"… and that was when I saw the cat… actually a kitten, definitely a kitten. So the kitten was just sitting there, on my bed, like it owned the bed. I love animals, so I didn't mind, but one of the other kids were allergic to cats. And she starting screaming and yelling like it was attacking her. But that cat was so calm, it just sat there and watched, like it was TV. I couldn't help but laugh, it was so funny. And that was the only family I was with who didn't like me; I only stayed there for two nights. I laugh every time I remember her face, it was like…" Kristy pulls a mock-terrified face before cracking up.

Clint chuckles along and nonchalontly checks his watch. An hour had passed.

"Umm... the Millers! I was with them for just over a year, they were the family before the family before the one I was in when I was brought here. Make sense? Anyway, they were lovely family, although they were REALLY old. I knew it was going to be temporary, cause the son and his family considered adopting me. They started the process, but I didn't really want them to. they have a kid who's four and he still isn't potty trained. Also, he cries a lot. Anyway, so they told me that they were getting… vetted? Is that a word? I thought a vet was for animals. Anyway, they said they had to do things before they could adopt me. That's when it happened. Mr Miller, he went away to heaven. And Mrs. Miller couldn't look after me on my own and their son, Henry, couldn't take me either.

"This brings me to the family before the family you got me from; the Bubbletons. Yeah, I know, they have a weird name. So, they met me before and liked me. It was a trial for a permanent home, but I was confused because the Millers wanted me. I thought you could only have one family.

"That's when I went on the computer and started looking stuff up. I was always interested in who my real family was, but I kept getting told that the right family would adopt me. Anyway, school was closed early because of a pipe, so I got on a bus… okay, that's a lie. I went to the Millers. They were really sad before Mr. Miller went to heaven. Henry was happy to see me, but said that they couldn't take me at the moment and were trying to sort it out. But it would take a while because Jill—that's his wife—had gone to prison when she was a teenager. Henry told me that because of that, they might not be able to take me. He said that if he was my dad, he would be able let me live with him, but he wasn't. He was pretty sad, and took me back to the Bubbletons. That got me thinking about my birth parents, YOU!

"So, the Bubbletons, they were a weird family; James was, like, always out. You knew he was home because he would play rock music! He was really cool! And the mum Mandy would always tell him to spray his room. I would help her cook and Gary would walk home and always go into his garage. I think he was a spy, he was always so secretive. Anyway, I loved spending time with Mandy and she said that she always wanted a daughter..."

Kristy trickles off, and Clint notices the corners of her lips fall to the floor.

"Are... are you okay?" he says, furrowing his brow. "You seem kind of down."

She glanced up at him and nodded before continuing.

"Cops and people would come over a lot. And during the night, Mandy and Gary would fight. I was only there for two months, but three times I was woken up in the middle of the night because of something.

"When James robbed this place and was taken away, Mandy told me to pack and said we were gonna go to Italy or France. She said that now James was gone, and she would leave Gary and go before I was taken away. Because she wasn't my birth mom, they would take me away from her.

"When I packed, I stole the money from James' room. I was going to use it when we ran, but I was taken away again."

Kristy takes a deep breath and fidgits in her chair. "It was really sudden. It had never been that sudden before, it was always planned. They wouldn't even let me say goodbye. If I hadn't packed, I don't know if they would've let me take anything.

"I was staying with Penny for two nights. I see her a lot. She said she'll help me find a family. That's when I was put with Ruby. She was always nice and organised. Right at the beginning, she sat me down and told me that I was only staying with her for a little while.

"And that's when I decided I'd track down my real parents, because I can't be moved again if that's where I'm supposed to be. Penny can stop looking and focus on other children!" Kristy finishes, smiling widely.

Clint nods, wondering how Kristina could find so much to talk about. Neither he nor Natasha has ever spoken that much in a week, let alone an hour. Kristina could speak and recreate events in almost picturesque detail.

"That is all very... informative," he hesitantly says.

"Thank you!" Kristy replies, automatically taking it as a compliment. "My teachers say I am brilliant in writing and storytelling."

"I am impressed," Clint comments with an honest smile. "I feel like I really know everything about you."

"You want to know everything about me?" Kristina's eyes widen, and she bounces in her seat. "Okay. When I was seven, I was riding a bike, and I got too close to the edge of the road and went flying! Like, across the road! My knee had blood gushing out everywhere. It was madness!" she explains, throwing her hands up in exaggeration, "and one of the neighbours came running out fast! And he ran me back home. And that is how I got this scar on my knee..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clint flops against the wall opposite the door and takes a deep breath. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a figure stroll up to him.

"You okay there, Barton?" Natasha questions, leaning next to him with a hot coffee between her hands.

Clint turns his head to look at her. "Did you know kids could talk that much?" he wheezes, frowning at the amusement that lights up her eyes.

She gives a small laugh. "You didn't?"

Clint straightens up and takes her coffee from her. "I was not expecting her life story," he retorts, taking a sip and flinching when the coffee burns his tongue. "If I were interrogating her…"

"Clint, this is a good thing. You can bond," Natasha shoots back, taking her coffee from him.

"How? You want me to tell her my life story?" Clint scoffs. The moment the words leave his mouth, he begins to wonder if that's actually the right thing to do.

"I never thought a nine year-old would be the one to compromise you," Natasha says, the corner of her lips twitching up. She takes another sip.

"Tasha," Clint pleads.

Natasha turns her body to face him completely. "She seems pretty happy just talking. So just drop little bits of information if she goes quiet."

"Such as?"

She shrugs. "Such as… a place you have traveled to. Obviously, leave out most of the details, but it should be enough." Natasha used to listen to others talk about places they've been before she started to actually travel the world. Even now, she still listens.

Clint nods. "Yeah, I can do that."

"I know you weren't expecting her to instantly jump into it, but now would be the best time to ask her questions," she tells him. "I'm pretty sure she'll answer anything you ask."

Clint glances in the direction of the room, his head filled with nervous thoughts. "I should go back to her."

"I'll be watching." Natasha smirks at him before strutting off. "I've always loved watching you interrogate people."

Clint mutters to himself, "You've been shot at. You can handle listening to a girl tell you… well, everything." He lets out a short, quiet laugh. "If only I could get my targets to spill everything."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to: FlowerChild23; who has reviewed many of the chapters. **

**Thank you to my amazing beta, who without, this chapter would not be possible: My aesthetic is peanut butter. **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

Natasha appears to gaze into space blankly, but her mind is far from blank and her eyes are trained on Kristina through the glass, studying her actions and reactions. She examines the similarities she notices between the girl and Clint, only able to identify a few. Though, there are still many physical similarities: the shade and shape of their eyes; the physicality of their fingers; the smooth, silky context of their light hair.

Additionally, Kristina holds herself more like Clint than she likes to compare, the natural way they hold themselves when they believe nobody is taking notice or looking. The confident and relaxed knowledge of their own bodies.

Natasha allows herself to examine any similarities she can identify between Kristina and herself. As far as personality, she cannot identify any, or at least she doesn't allow herself to. Natasha had been stripped of any natural personality she had as a child, and most of the time does not allow herself to even contemplate figuring out who she might actually be beyond what others believe her to be. Changing her focus from posture to Kristina's physical features, which were easier to identify than Clint's—the shape of her lips; the structure of her face and nose; her body figure—she couldn't help but notice that Kristina is nearly identical to how Natasha had looked at age nine.

Stark pulled Natasha's thoughts away from the girl.

"Barton has a kid?" Tony said with a huff, tossing a blueberry in his mouth. "Geez, what else don't we know about the guy?"

"I don't actually know much about Barton," Steve comments. He turns his eyes up to Natasha's. "Did you know he's a father, Natasha?"

"Of course," she replies simply, "I do my research."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "I researched both of you and barely found anything. I'm supposed to be the genius here, not you guys!"

"We're skilled at hiding our tracks and keeping hidden," Natasha responds without a beat. "We don't make ourselves targets by announcing who we are on national TV." A small smirk graces her lips.

"Hey, settle down," Steve interrupts.

"If you know everything, who's that kid's mother?" Tony challenges, narrowing his eyes. He pops a handful of blueberries in his mouth.

"That's confidential," Natasha responds, her pace controlled.

Tony scoffs. "What, is it you? Are you the mom?"

"No," Natasha says curtly. Her stomach crawls but she forces a blank expression onto her face.

Tony sets down the blueberries. "You don't know, I'm starting to doubt if you really knew that Barton had a daughter to begin with. When did you find out? Did he even tell you? Or did he just take her back and leave you to see it through the window?"

"Hey, let's just back off, alright?" Steve says, placing a hand on Stark's shoulder.

The words are balancing on her lips, when Clint appears.

"Tasha," he says before walking back out of the room.

That word, just her name, was all she needed to turn and follow him out of the room without any hesitation.

Tony throws up his hands.

"Well, I'm thoroughly sick of all the secrecy around here. Blueberry, anyone?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Natasha follows Clint to his room and to the sight of him sitting on his bed with a patricular expression on his face. Instantly, she can tell he's going to say something she won't like.

Silently, Natasha goes and sit down next to Clint, waiting for him to talk. It takes a few minutes before he speaks, although he stares straight at the wall.

"I'm leaving. Kristina and I will be going to live somewhere in the countryside."

"When are you going?" she asks, looking at him.

"Soon."

"You're leaving S.H.I.E.L.D.," she states, furrowing her brow.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't exist. This isn't S.H.I.E.L.D.," he replies. "You can always contact me. You know I'll always answer."

"And the same for you," she murmurs, rising to her feet with him.

There's a long pause, accompanied only by the soft hum of the heater.

Clint is the first to break it. "I'll see you later, Tasha."

His voice is overflowing with raw emotion, and it makes her stop. She turns and acknowledges him, taking in his eyes and his expression and his posture.

"Bye Clint," she breathes, tearing her eyes away and walking out.

More than anything, Natasha wants to leave the compound completely. She's also aware people may realise that the whole situation was affecting her more than she let on.

With reluctance, she returns to where Tony and Steve sit, hoping Tony had started an argument; she's itching to punch somebody.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clint's belongings fit into a single rucksack; he's learnt to pack light. She has started getting snarky about being stuck in a single room, and Clint can only say he understands the feeling. He walks up to the room, and hesitates at the door; he really can't turn back if he turns the knob. If he takes her to the house he has purchased, there will be no turning back. He would be her parent—her dad—full time. Clint shakes away his insecurities and opens the door.

"Grab your things, we're off," Clint announces.

Kristina jumps up. "Where are we going? How long for? Are we coming back here? Will there be pizza?"

Clint grins. "One at a time! We're going home until you turn eighteen. I doubt you'll return here. And yes, there will be pizza."

Kristina blinks, trying to take in the answers. Nobody has ever answered all of her questions in one go before.

Confused, she shrugs and puts on her shoes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**

**Hello, I wish to apologise for not updating last week, I had a lot going on. This chapter is longer to make up for it. **

**I have a lot of people to thank for being amazing and supporting this story. **

**To my reviewers for the last chapter: **_**Sanctuaria; discordchick; Flowerchild23.**_

**To everybody who have added this story to their Favourite's list: **_**AmyOswin27; ; Elvira Silver; EmmaAWatson98; Frizzylocks; Gillbo333; Illusa; It'sOkayI'mAnAvenger; KarolRodrigues; LittleRed00000; MBrabs1996; Maddell; Pop-Your-Iscicle; TTYLXOXO; Tahtoo; bobbieandjangolove; claudierosie; dropsofjupitar; fantabulousz; kak29; ; lexiloo719; lilMissWombat; lisaj266; readermind; shikagirl10; sk18; the-ever-fading-forest; this is a username 13.**_

**To everybody who has added to story to their alert list: **_**AmyOswin27; Angi Marie; Aubrey Etta; Blondie 24-7; Blue Boxes and Vampire Fangs; BokieWookie; BookLuv; ButterflyN; ; Captain River Stark; CinnyHunny; Elvira Silver; FlowerChild23; Frizzylocks; Gillbo333; ; IkleRonniekinsLUVSMione; Illusa; It'sOkayI'mAnAvenger; Jennifer2299; KarolRodrigues; LeDbrite; Ledrap; LittleRed00000; MBrabs1996; Maddell; Pop-You-Iscicle; RedEyedSurprise; Rhea Sadie White; RowennaOlympian; Sanctuaria; Sandraxx; SeleneArchelle; Shingalala; ShunKickShunKers; SylviaY; TTYLXOXO; Tahtoo; Tempestcloud; The geeky girl 4 ever; Winly Elric; beverlie4055; canterwoodgames; cdavid1123; claudierosie; .sorry; crazylost; cupcake2497; danniimarie; discordchick; fantabulosz; ; lilMissWombat; lisaj266; model reader; non-stop-radio; opalwolf12; pure-black-wings; randomfan220; rio95000; samierocker; scifigirl33; sherimi; syrac123747; the-ever-fading-forest; this is a username 13; xLoveMeBack; xxdarkvampireangelxx; yankee21. **_

**Finally, I would like to give a massive shoutout and thanks to the amazing **_**Sanctuaria**_**, who without this chapter would not have been able to be written. Not only did she beta the story, but she gave motivation and helped with the storyline too. **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Clint gets into the car, allowing Kristina to sit in the front seat beside him.

"I am so excited! I don't usually like travelling by car, because usually I have to sit in the back… and usually, it's when I'm being put into a different foster home. But this time, I am excited! I mean, I am going home with my Dad, which is the best thing EVER! And I am sitting in the front. So I can watch every single thing! Best day ever!" Kristina tells him, excited beyond belief.

Clint nods. "That is great. If you could be quiet for just a moment," he says, dialling Agent Maria Hill.

"_Hill speaking."_

"It's Barton, I am departing now, estimated time of arrival 7 hours, 13 minutes," he tells her.

"That's a long time!" Kristina chirps.

"_They movers have already started getting everything ready, and I have a personal friend who is buying you and your daughter basic clothes and food."_

"Thank you, Hill."

"_You're welcome; everything should be ready in plenty of time."_

"Goodbye," Clint finishes before hanging up. He looks at his daughter as he starts driving. "You can speak now."

"The first long journey I remember was when I was six, I had just…" Kristina starts.

Clint can't help but think, _This is going to be a long, long car ride. _

He was taken by surprise when, after an hour and a half talking about all the long car journeys she could remember, she stopped talking. He waited a few minutes and cast a few glances her way before speaking, "Is everything okay?"

He sees her nod from the corner of his eye. "It is all perfect. I get in trouble when I talk like this with other people. But you are not other people, you are my Dad! Did my Mom talk as much as me?" she asks.

"No, she didn't," Clint replies automatically, wanting to stay truthful. He didn't think one question about Tasha was a big deal.

"Really?" Kristina asks, her voice gaining more excitement. "Was she as quiet as you? Did you two just look at each other? Were you in love? Why did you give me up? When did you last see her? What is her favourite colour?" She seemed unable to stop the stream of questions rushing out of her mouth as she looks at him, hopeful for answers.

Clint barely glances at her before replying, "We shouldn't be talking about your mother-we agreed, remember?"

"I'm not looking for her," Kristina replies sweetly, still hopeful to get more answers.

"I am not going to answer any questions about your mother," Clint tells her firmly, his mind completely made up.

"Oh… Not even how you two met?"

"Especially how we met."

Kristina pouts her lip and leans back against the seat, crossing her arms. "You're no fun."

Clint looks at her, momentarily tempted to answer her questions. However, his saving grace is the fact that she looks a lot like Tasha. It instantly reminds him that Tasha can kill him in over a hundred ways. He turns back to the road and takes Tasha's advice of telling Kristina something personal from his past to prompt her back to talking. Even though he was enjoying the silence, he offers, "I have a brother; he's a few years older than I am."

"Really? I have an uncle?! That is amazing! I've always wanted to have a brother, younger than me though. Wait, do I have a brother?" she questions.

"No, it's just you."

"Will I get a brother?"

Clint looks at her, not exactly prepared to answer that question. However, he uses all his espionage training to appear to be unfazed by it as he answers, seemingly without hesitation, "I have no plans to have any other children, apart from you."

"Why?" Kristina asks.

Clint stares blankly ahead. There is no way he is telling her that the only person he would ever be willing to have another child with is Natasha, and that because of the line of work she is in, she had suffered a lot of damage to the abdomen. It was a surprise that she managed to get pregnant at all the first time, because of everything that happened in the Red Room. But due to the complications during childbirth and additional scarring she received on missions, it was now impossible for to ever have a child again. He was definitely never going to reveal any of that to anybody, especially his daughter. He doesn't realise when the minutes pass, and barely registers when Kristina starts talking about the sites they are passing, his thoughts keeping him focused on other details in his past with Tasha.

Time actually passes quickly, with Kristina filling the time discussing the views and not asking any more questions after Clint failed to even recognise she asked one. It seems being ignored didn't faze the young girl, like it would with other nine-year-olds-she just carried on. She could have been talking to herself for all Clint knew, he just happened to be there. Clint doesn't allow himself to drift into the thoughts of why Kristina easily allowed herself to be ignored or disregarded; he doesn't want to think about that, now anyway.

He pulls into the driveway.

"Is this it? Is this our home? I love it! It is the best home I have ever seen! Can we go in?" Kristina questions.

Clint smiles, glad that she seems to hold no grudge at him for not talking for the last six hours, "Of course, let's go in" he says, turning off the engine and stepping out of the car, watching as she practically jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. Clint couldn't help but smile fondly as he locked the car and followed her to the front door, pulling out the keys to the house from his pocket.

Clint unlocks the house, and walks in first, his eyes darting around, making sure it was safe and secure. He ensures that he stays close to Kristina when she runs in and starts looking around.

"It is perfect!" Kristina repeats.

Clint wonders if Kristina is always optimistic, or if she was just excited about finding him. "Why don't you test the couch, while I have a quick look around?"

Kristina instantly goes and jumps onto the couch, nearly sitting up straight as she continues to look around.

Clint quickly examines the whole house, locks and makes sure that there is nobody there or any obvious dangers before returning to Kristina. "Are you ready for a tour?" he asks, already memorised the blueprints of the house.

Kristina jumps up. "Of course!"

Clint gives her a quick tour, giving an overview of each room, trying to talk as much as he can, to make up for his previous silence. He wanted her to know he was different from her previous homes.

Clint leaves her bedroom to last. "And this is your bedroom," he says, opening the door to reveal a single bed against the left wall with a pink and white patterned blankets. A white bedside cabinet stood next to it, colour matching the wardrobe and desk, which were located on the opposite side of the room. The carpet was a light grey, which matched the silvery curtains, and the walls were bare white. "We can work out the decorating later, whatever you want."

Kristina grins, her arms flying around his waist, and she hugs him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you!" she says, releasing him before he has chance to return the hug and running to jump onto her bed.

She falls back onto it, spreading her arms with a giant smile across her face.

Clint grins, wider than he has in a long time. "I am going to get some food prepared; I'll call you down when it's ready?" he asks.

"Okay, Dad!" Kristina says, remaining where she was.

Clint walks off, knowing he was doing the right thing, as his heart filled up with immense joy at her calling him 'Dad.' He silently agreed with her comment before, this was the best day in a long time. He stops before he reaches the stairs, looking back at the door. He could easily imagine Kristina calling Natasha 'Mom.' He quickly shakes his head, knowing he had to try and stop thinking about Natasha so much; he needed to respect her wishes. Although, that didn't mean he couldn't still hope? Right?

It is only a few minutes later when Clint returns to her bedroom. He notices that Kristina is looking through her wardrobe and has left her drawers open, as she is examining the clothes inside there. "Kristina," he says, gaining her attention.

Kristina spins around quickly, obviously startled, she quickly closes the draws and wardrobe. door. "Yes?" she asks innocently, like she had just be caught doing something wrong.

Clint wonders momentarily if that was normal behaviour, deciding to research it later, but for now he shrugs off her behaviour for now. "What do you like to eat?" he asks, before adding a rueful confession, "I don't know what children eat."

Kristina laughs, which actually surprises Clint. "Pizza, lots and lots of pizza," she replies.

Clint nods. "Pizza it is," he says simply, turning and walking back out of the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clint has to order a pizza because there are none in the freezer. He orders one for each of them, but Kristina only manages three slices. The rest are placed in the fridge.

"Can we watch a movie?" Kristina asks as she opens the cabinet, looking through the selection of DVDs stashed there.

"Of course," Clint replies. "Which ever you want."

Kristina pulls one out, "This one!"

Clint instantly shakes his head, "No, that is a PG-13. You're too young."

Kristina sighs and puts the DVD back, obviously expecting that answer, she pulls out Cinderella instead. "Cinderella it is," she says, putting the movie in.

Clint silently wishes he had allowed her to watch the first movie when the singing starts. However, he is highly thankful when Kristina falls asleep after 20 minutes, obviously worn out from the day. He picks her up and carries her up to her bedroom, placing her on the bed. Then he stops, not knowing what to do. He quickly pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls Maria Hill.

"_Hill," _she answers.

"It's Barton. I need your help" he says, worry unfortunately evident in his voice, even though it's barely a whisper.

"_What is it?"_ Hill asks, immediately on high alert.

"Kristina has fallen asleep. I've put her in her bed, but I don't know what to do," he confesses.

"_That is your emer…?" _Hill asks incredulously. She stops herself. "_Take off her shoes, change her into her pyjama's, place the covers over her to her shoulders, turn of the lights and leave her,"_ she lists, her tone a little bored at being asked this rudimentary question.

"Change her? I cannot do that," he says, his voice quiet and guarded. Regardless of his conviction, he removes her shoes and socks, placing them neatly on the floor and finds a pair of pyjamas for her.

"_Barton," _ she replies, her voice slightly quieter, "_Is she wearing a vest under her top?"_

Clint carefully lifts the edge of her top up and sees the vest. "Yes," he replies.

"_Okay, find a nightgown, remove her top, but not her vest. Put the nightgown on and pull it down so it covers everything. Then remove her jeans or skirt, leaving her underwear, can you do that?" _she asks. Clint notices the sincerity and understanding in his voice, for which he is grateful.

He takes a deep breath, locating a nightgown, "Yes, I can; let me put your down for a moment," he say, not wanting to be alone in this. He follows Hill's instructions exactly, placing Kristina's clothes nearly on top of her shoes. He then places the covers over her, so they are touching her shoulders before picking up the phone, "I did it," he says, looking at his daughter for a moment with pride in his eyes before walking out. He turned off the light and closed the door. "Thank you, Hill."

"_You're welcome, Barton,"_ Hill replies, "_I have to go, let me know if you need any additional help through text, and I'll contact you."_

"Copy that," Clint replies, hanging up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clint walks into his bedroom, placing his phone onto his bedside cabinet, having to open a few drawers before finding his newly bought pyjamas. He changes quickly and sits on his bed where he had previously placed his belongings. Knowing he should, he takes his time putting his belongings away even though the entire premise of settling down and unpacking does not come naturally to him. He places his now empty bag under the bed and picks up his phone. Turning off the lights, he slides into bed, still holding it. He slowly starts to look through his phone, trying to work out if he should call Tasha or not. He decides to call her-if she doesn't want to speak, she won't pick up.

He dials her number manually after taking the logical decision to delete it off his phone. In case Kristina decided to call random people from it; he did not want Tasha blindsided.

"_Clint,"_ Tasha says, answering the phone after the first ring.

"Tasha," Clint replies, a sudden relief filling him. He had half-expected her to close off and shut him out again.

"_How are you?"_ she asks.

Clint doesn't miss how she only asks about him. "I am fine. It was a long drive, which was, for once, not in silence," he replies.

"_Are you settled in?"_

"We are, it will take adjusting for both of us. I honestly don't know how long I'll last in one place, but we'll see. I also need to learn how to be a father: dinner posed slight difficulty. Kristina is settling in very well, I was slightly surprised at how easy she adapted," he tells her, knowing that she would be curious about Kristina but would be too stubborn to physically ask.

There was silence for a while, so Clint decided to fill the gap, like he did on many occasions, "How are you, Tasha?"

"_Fine."_

"I know you'll find this strange, but spending more time with Kristina makes me miss you even more; she reminds me of you a lot," he tells her, listening to her take a deeper breath than her normal breathing. It is at this moment, when he's about to say something else to fill the silence, that he realises Kristina shares that similarity. Even though Clint does spend a great deal of his time not speaking, or in silence, when engaged in a conversation, he will talk first or fill the silence with random comments just like Kristina. Usually this only happens with Tasha though.

"_I'm going on a mission tomorrow; I'll call you when I get back," _she tells him after a few minutes of silence, which wasn't awkward for either of them.

Clint knows that he only has a mere second to reply, before she hangs up. He is tempted to tell her he loves her, but knows that isn't how their relationship worked. So instead he says the next best thing. "If you need me, I'm here."

He swears he hears her say "_I know"_ before hanging up, but it was so quiet, he isn't sure if he imagined it based off what he knew she was thinking.

He places his phone onto the side, feeling tired himself, even though it is still early. He rests his eyes, as he thinks through everything that had happened that day. As Clint reflects on his first official day at being Kristina's father, he couldn't help but feel immense joy and excitement for the future. It doesn't take long for him to drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it!**

**Thank you to: Sanctuaria; model reader; Flowerchild23 who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Special thank you to my wonderful, amazing and GENIUS beta: Sanctuaria.**

**I hope you like that the chapters are longer now, much, much longer! This means, that I can put more into the story - Not many chapter left until this story will be coming to an end! :) **

**If you have chance, please review. **

-x-x-x-x-x-

Clint wakes up as the first rays of sunshine start peering through his window. He picks up his phone and checks the time: 5:24 A.M. He looks around as he sits up and smiles to himself, pleased that nothing has gone wrong yet and Kristina has managed to sleep through the entire night without any problems. Sliding out of bed, he chooses his outfit for the day and is about to leave his room when his eyes drift to his bed. He doesn't usually make the bed, but knows he should be setting an example.

He makes his bed, momentarily leaving his chosen clothing on the side before walking out of his room. He opens Kristina's bedroom door, peering in to see that she is still sleeping peacefully. He only checked on her three times during the night. Then he heads to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

Clint wanders into the kitchen around 6 A.M. and contemplates breakfast. Looking through the cupboards and fridge, he notices that he has the correct ingredients for pancakes, one of the foods he knows how to make perfectly. Smiling to himself, he takes out the necessary ingredients. Suddenly, he stops, realizing that he does not know at what time Kristina will wake. He then wonders if he is supposed to wake Kristina up and, if so, at what time?

Sliding out his phone from the pocket, he almost calls Hill, but remembers her instructions and texts her instead.

Not a minute later does a reply come through: _Let her sleep_.

Clint is tempted to text her again and ask if pancakes are a decent breakfast, but decides against it. He leans against the counter. "Okay, I need a gym," he decides.

His gaze drifts to a stool, and he couldn't help but imagine Natasha sitting there, drinking a cup of coffee and talking about a new weapon she wants to try out. She was always up earlier or just after him.

Minutes later, he is on his laptop, ordering all the equipment he needs for a decent workout room. He has already decided to put them in the basement, which is currently empty. He is able to get one or two of the items for same-day delivery at 4 P.M. and most of the other equipment in next-day delivery, and only will have to wait a few days until the rest of it arrives.

By the time Kristina makes her appearance at 8:50, Clint has written up every single outstanding report he has, ordered more groceries, made a floor plan for his gym, and completed a small, machineless workout which consisted of a hundred push-ups and fifty sit-ups, among other things.

Kristina walks in, still in her nightgown, with her hair frizzy and more curly than usual; she obviously hasn't brushed it yet.

"Good morning, do you want pancakes for breakfast?" Clint asks straight away, walking into the kitchen.

"Okay!" Kristina says happily, liking the option. She follows Clint.

"You take a seat; I'll make them," Clint tells her when he notices her standing there.

Kristina grins and sits on one of the stools, watching him, "Are we going to have pancakes every morning?" she asks, hope in her eyes at the prospect of being able to have pancakes daily, when in the past, she has only have them a handful of times.

"I haven't decided yet," Clint replies, deciding not to make any promises, unless he was 100% sure he could deliver.

Kristina nods. "Can I ask you something?" she asks, watching Clint make the batter.

"Of course, you can ask me anything," Clint replies, offering a smile.

"Why did you leave me?" Kristina asks.

Clint looks up at her, noticing how incredible vulnerable she is. Out of all the questions the curious nine-year-old could have asked, why he gave her up isn't one of the ones he expected. He doesn't know why that hadn't crossed his mind; it was such an obvious thing she'd want to know. He takes a breath, formulating the words in his head before speaking. "I was not able to provide you with the life you deserved at the time of your birth. Therefore, it seemed like the most sensible thing to do to allow you to have a stable and happy home."

"Stable?" Kristina asks, because her life has not been stable.

"Unmoving, so you could settle-" Clint starts to explain, thinking she didn't know the word, but is interrupted by Kristina.

"My life has not be stable; it has been… Do you know what it is like to move around all the time…? Never wanting to unpack because you don't know how long you'll be there for?" Kristina asks, her voice higher than it usually is and the vulnerability and hurt blatantly obvious within it.

"That is not what I wanted for you," Clint replies, calmly, placing the mixture down to look at her.

"But it happened. Aren't you at least going to say sorry?" she asks him.

"Why would I say sorry? I didn't-"

"BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU LEFT ME!" Kristina explodes suddenly and runs up to her room.

Clint stands there dumbfounded, having absolutely no idea what set her off or what to do. He steps to follow her, but stops. After another second, he decides to continue on his current course of action, walking up the stairs and knocking on her door.

"Go away!" Kristina replies instantly. It is evident that she is crying.

"I'm waiting right here until you open the door," Clint responds gently, his voice supportive. However, after a few minutes with no further words from the girl, he focuses on listening and can just detect her quiet sobs. "Kristina?" he asks, not liking that she was crying, and still not completely sure what had happened. He goes to open the door to find it stuck. "How the hell?" he mutters to himself, wondering what she put in front of the door. He wasn't sure where she was situated in the room, and didn't want to hurt her by knocking the door down.

He plays with his phone, momentarily wondering if this was a good enough reason to contact Hill for the second time in just a couple of hours. Upon hearing a sniffle through the door, he decides it is a good enough reason and texts her. _Hill, it's Barton. Kristina is crying and won't open her bedroom door._

He waits there, patiently, and keeps looking at his phone. After another two minutes pass, he sighs before looking through his contacts. He slows quickly at seeing Bobbi's name, he knows she had mentioned wanting children when they had dated. So she probably knows about children. He calls her.

"_Morse,"_ Bobbi answers, her words clipped.

"It's Barton, I need your… advice," he replies.

"_Hold on,_" comes the reply. It takes exactly 39 seconds before Bobbi's voice reappears, "_What's wrong_?"

"Listen up, I have a daughter, just took custody of her yesterday, she's nine… she's crying and locked herself in her bedroom. What do I do?" Clint asks, just like he was planning a mission.

"_Wait… what? You have a daughter? When? How?" Bobbi asks, the surprise evident in her voice._

"A daughter, yes, nine years ago… through intercourse," Clint replies, without restraint.

"_Okay, I didn't mean- who's the mother?"_ Bobbi questions.

"How is that going to help calm her down?" Clint asks, realising these questions are not relevant. Also, any mention of the word 'Mother' and he automatically goes into defense mode.

"_It's Romanoff, isn't it? See, I never believed you when you said that you two were just partners."_

"Bobbi!" Clint says, growing impatient. Maybe he would have had better luck actually calling Hill or asking Tasha.

"_Okay. Try offering her chocolate,"_ Bobbi suggests.

"Kristina, do you want some chocolate?" Clint calls softly through the door.

"No," Isabelle replies, her voice considerably closer and calmer than it was before.

Clint looks at the door before replying to Bobbi, "That didn't work… but she isn't crying anymore," he replies.

"_Have you tried talking to her?_" Bobbi asks.

"I have, but she won't open the door," Clint replies

"_Then just talk through the door, idiot; it doesn't block sound,"_ Bobbi replies. Clint glances at the door silently, "_Clint. Just tell her everything, or what you can tell her."_

Clint looks at the door and nods slightly. "Fine, if it doesn't work, I'm calling you back. Bye."

Clint sits down beside the door, deciding to listen to Bobbi's advice even though it isn't something he is very good at - expressing his feelings. "Kristina," he starts, thinking of exactly how to phrase his next words. "Not a day went past when I didn't regret giving you up. However, you have to understand why. I was travelling all over the world, putting myself in danger for the greater good. It was my job, and unfortunately, you would have been in danger too. There was no way I was going to put you in that situation; it should be a choice," he explains. He waits a few moments to see if she will reply, but when she doesn't, he continues.

"I kept an eye on you, you were very happy for your first couple of years- and then, your adoptive parents died. I didn't account for that; they were good people and perfect parents. If I had been settled at the time, I would have probably taken you back then; I could have. But moments after learning what happened, something happened which proved that you would be better off away from me. I could barely keep myself safe; how could I keep you safe?" he asks. "There wasn't really any good opportunity for me to be available to take you back where you would benefit. Until now. As soon as I realised how much you were looking for your real parents, for me, I knew I had to take you back. I am sorry it took me so long to realise that I couldn't not be a part of your life." He looks up as the door opens slowly and Kristina steps out. Clint makes to stand up, but is halted as Kristina kneels down and hugs him.

"I wish you came sooner," she mumbles.

"Me too," Clint replies, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"Who were you talking to?" Kristina asks, as she pulls back and sits on the floor, looking at him.

"Bobbi. She's an old friend," Clint replies.

"Is she my mother?" Kristina asks, instantly hopeful.

"No, she is not," Clint replies instantly. Even though he had once seen a glimmer of sharing a future with Bobbi, it is very hard to imagine that now. Just then, his phone goes off. His finger glides over the screen to reveal the text from Bobbi: _I want the full details later._

"Are you sure she's not?" Kristina insists.

"I'm sure," Clint replies calmly.

"Will you ever tell me who my mother is?" Kristina asks, and to her disappointment, Clint shakes his head. "Can you tell me more about Bobbi then? Why did you call her? Is she nice? Can I meet her? What's your favourite food? Mine is pizza; pizza is amazing."

Clint blinks. "Do you always ask this many questions?" he asks.

"No, I have been pretty good and quiet," Kristina tells him earnestly.

"You usually ask more?" Clint asks, his eyes widening, not sure how he could handle that; his entire life and job has been about safeguarding secrets and avoiding questions.

Kristina nods. "You didn't answer my questions. I am trying to remember them because you answer them all!" she says, obviously excited at that prospect.

Clint looks at her and nods. "I called her because she knows more about children than I do and I trust her opinion. She is nice, but I am not sure about you meeting her. Texas Grilled Chicken is my favourite food, although I do love pizza too," he replies, answering all of her questions from before, deciding to include part of the question so she could keep up and understand. "My turn for a question: Can we go have those pancakes now?" He stands up and holds out his hand for hers.

Kristina takes his hand and jumps up. "Yes!" she replies happily. "But I do want to know more about Bobbi, and about you!"

Clint smiles and leads her downstairs, "Ask any questions you like, I will answer them truthfully… even if it is me saying that I can't answer them."

"Okay! How well do you know Bobbi and did you know she would answer the phone?" Kristina asks casually, skipping as they walk into the kitchen.

"Bobbi and I are _just_ friends, we were partners at work." Clint stops for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should tell her the full extent of his relationship or former relationship with Bobbi. He didn't want to have to lie to her, but he knew, that with everything he had done in his life; he would need to. Besides, he barely allowed himself to admit to how close Bobbi and he became to having a family of their own- before they decided it wouldn't be a good idea. He knows that that was part of the reason they decided to end things. He looks at his daughter, deciding to add a little bit more about Bobbi, "Also, I knew she would answer my calls," he informs her, honestly.

"She sounds nice!" Kristina comments, smiling.

"She really is," Clint confirms, his mind drifting off slightly, trying to decide if communicating with Bobbi was a good idea.

"Dad?" Kristina's voice comes through to him.

Clint smiles widely at her, his heart warming once again at her calling him that. "Yes?" he replies.

"Can we get a pet?" she asks him.

Clint smiles softly. "We'll talk about that over pancakes," he says, as he finishes making the mixture.

Clint makes twelve pancakes for them to share and places them between them on the table. He observes that Kristina has been looking at him intently, waiting as patiently as she can manage since he'd told her he would answer her question at breakfast. She quickly puts a pancake on her plate before blurting out, "Okay, now will you answer my question? Can we get a pet?" Her eyes are trained on him.

Clint laughs, finding this incredibly adorable. "I am not sure; what pet would you want?"

"A dog… or a cat! A kitten!" Kristina says, before listing more, "How about a hamster? Kathryn had 3 hamsters, 2 rabbits and a cat!" she informs him.

"Who's Kathryn?" Clint asks, not recognising that name.

"She was a neighbour of mine last year," Kristina replies, before continuing, "So, can we get a pet?"

"How about we get settled in first, before we get a pet? But I don't see it being a problem getting you a little one," Clint replies.

"Do I have to go to school?" Kristina suddenly asks.

Clint takes a breath and looks at her, wondering how many questions are actually swimming around her head. "Yes, Kristina, you have to attend school," he replies.

Kristina nods. "That's good! Which one?" she asks. Turns out she actually really liked school.

"I wanted this to be an open discussion. You will be attending school, but which school will be mostly up to you," Clint explains.

"What do you mean?" Kristina questions. "Don't I have to go to the closest?" That had always been the case in her other homes.

"No, you have a choice here. Because there are four in the area which you are eligible for," he informs her, as he continues eating the pancakes.

Kristina looks at him confused, "What? I've never chosen before," she says, tilting her head.

"I will organise all of the information of all the schools for you, and we can discuss it later. We are in no hurry," Clint tells her, with a smile.

Kristina nods, accepting this answer, but still trying to work out what he had told her. She ate three pancakes in silence before not being able to eat anymore and getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Clint asks her.

"To get dressed," she replies, walking off.

Clint makes a mental note to teach her the correct manners, knowing they would come in handy over the course of her life. His phone goes off and he looks at who it is, raising his eyebrows when he sees it's Tasha. He wonders how she knew he was alone before answering the call. "Hello?"

"_I am just checking in," _Tasha's voice comes, and Clint can hear the commotion around her, including gunfire.

"Are you in the middle of a fight?" Clint asks, standing up, as if he could jump in and help her. There's a grunt, more gunfire, a thud and then everything goes silent for a second.

"_Nope, just finished one. What are you up to?"_ Tasha asks casually, to Clint's instant relief.

"Everything is fine… although, she is definitely your daughter. One second it's all good, and the next she is shouting at me," Clint replies, shaking his head.

There's silence for a while, before her reply comes, "_Why did she shout at you?"_

"She didn't like the answer to one of her questions," Clint replies carefully.

"_Clint,"_ Tasha says simply, the tone of her voice indicating she knew Clint was hiding something and wouldn't tolerate it on this occasion.

"She got emotional when we were discussing why she was given up for adoption," Clint informs her.

"_Is she okay now?"_ Tasha asks, although her voice sounds distracted.

"You can always drop by and see for yourself," Clint says, leaving the offer open.

"_Is she okay now?"_ Tasha repeats, her voice even more closed off than before.

"Yes, she's fine. We ate pancakes," Clint replies. He hears Kristina making her way down the stairs. "She's coming back."

"_Bye, Clint,"_ Tasha says, the call ending before Clint can formally say goodbye. He doesn't hesitate to place his phone into his pocket and pick up the plates.

Clint was sitting with Kristina on the couch, they had just finished dinner and he decided that now would be the best time to discuss schooling.

"There are four options for you," Clint informs her, presenting nine pieces of paper, all with essential information in them. "First we have Swindells School. It's located just over a half an hour drive away. They offer a state of the art education, a variety of sports, art programmes and subjects," he says, starting them off and handing her the relevant piece of paper.

Kristina looks up and nods, "I kinda like it, but 30 minutes is a long drive."

"I understand, but I would be driving you," he explains, this school being one he preferred.

"Are there any others closer?" she asks him.

"The closest school is St. Andrews, which is a Catholic school; are you religious?"

Kristina shakes her head, "Not really."

Clint nods, waiting for her to ask him back, as he hands her the paper anyway. Thankful she seems too distracted to ask, he continues immediately. "Next we have Sabriel, which is around a 20 minute drive south. That is an all girls school, pretty similar to Swindells, but doesn't offer as many arts or sports programs."

Kristina takes another piece of paper, looking over it.

"Finally, we have Pullman…" Clint starts, before Kristina interrupts him.

"I want to go to Swindell; they have a pool!" she decides.

"That was my choice too," Clint replies, giving her a side hug. Which feels a bit awkward for him, but Kristina seems to enjoy it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

**Hello there, if you are reading this note then congratulations! You really do read the entire chapter! I would just like to thank you for reading this story and chapter, it means a lot to me. If you have chance, I'd love to know what you think in the reviews, or you can PM me! The more reviews I get, the more I will update; and that is a promise! **

**If you've seen Avengers: Age of Ultron, drop me a PM, I'd love to discuss it!**

**I would like to thank two very important people:**

**Flowerchild23 - Thank you very much for reviewing each chapter and for your continued support! It means a great deal to me and really motivates me to continue writing :)**

**Sanctuaria - You are a genius, I've told you several times before. Thank you for your support, the reviews and for being an amazing beta, who not only edits my work, but gives me motivation to write more and become a better writer overall. **

Day 2 in the household.

Clint awakes to his phone buzzing beside him. He picks it up to see that it is Bobbi. Clint smiles to himself, knowing it would have a taken a lot of restraint for her to wait until the following day, especially because this was such a big surprise and news. He answers it. "Hello."

"_Great, you're awake!"_ Bobbi's voice appeared, very much awake herself.

"I am," Clint replies, glancing at the clock and seeing that it is barely 5 A.M. "Did you really call me at 5 in the morning for gossip?" he asks, shaking his head as he sits up.

"_Would I ever do that?" _Bobbi asks, her voice laced with a tone of amusement, "_So, tell me everything. Were you hiding your daughter in a secret lab?"_ Her tone tells him that she is obviously joking.

Clint actually laughs for a moment, feeling relaxed. He knows he can trust Bobbi and needs somebody to talk everything through to, someone who would actually talk and not threaten him. Which meant both Natasha and Hill were out of the question. The Avengers are out as well; are still a little off with him due to his being taken over by Loki preceding the Battle of New York.

"_Stop thinking so much and tell me, you goon," _Bobbi interrupts his thoughts impatiently.

Clint rolls his eyes. "When Kristina was born, she was put up for adoption. Her adoptive parents died. She didn't quite work out in any other home, so I decided to take custody of her."

"_Out of all the stories running through my head… that was actually the simplest," _Bobbi replies, "_How are you finding it, being a father?"_

Clint knows that if they were in the same room, he wouldn't be able to look at her in the eye; he knows she never went on to have children, and had a failed marriage. "It is..." he searches for the best word, "different."

"_Different?"_ Bobbi says, amusement in her voice, "_Very descriptive, Clint."_

"You have two options, Agent Morse. You get what I give you, or you get nothing. The more you complain, the less you get," Clint tells her in his mission tone.

"_Yes, sir!"_ Bobbi replies mockingly. "_I am really happy for you, and Clint- If you need any help, I am just a phone call away."_

"Thank you, Bobbi," Clint replies, before thinking something. "If you ever meet Kristina-which I am not offering-don't mention that we used to date or anything; I think it's a bit too complicated."

"_Duly noted, my lips are sealed,"_ Bobbi replies, "_I have to go now; I'm undercover._"

Clint nods. "Of course you are, stay safe."

"_And you, don't let her dictate everything. Bye,"_ Bobbi replies before hanging up.

Clint furrows his eyebrows at the last-second tidbit of advice but nods to himself, it made sense that he would be the one who made the final decisions; he was her father.

Clint and Kristina assemble his gym in the basement. Well, Clint is assembling, organizing and arranging everything; Kristina just hands him screw-drivers and talks relentless about all the sports she likes. But he doesn't mind. He likes the company.

It only takes them an hour to complete everything, and they decide to watch a movie straight after. Clint instantly regrets letting her choose as soon as the first song starts. Unfortunately for him, this time, Kristina remains awake and sings along.

Clint makes a mental note to have her take singing lessons- It's not that she's bad, but, he doesn't think shouting out the lyrics can be classified as singing.

Day 4 started as it usually does, although, Clint is starting to get increasingly agitated and bored by the mundane atmosphere.

"Dad! Can we watch the Little Mermaid?" Kristina asks,

"Is that a singing movie?" Clint asks, looking down at her, Kristina nods in reply, "You go and watch it, I need to make an important phone call anyway."

"Okay" Kristina says, running off to watch the movie.

Clint slides his phone, and without hesitation, calls Bobbi. He sighs when she doesn't answer, and sits down, not quite knowing what to do with himself. He already spent 3 hours working out in the morning, besides, he's not comfortable being down there when Kristina isn't in his sight. Everytime he feels himself relax, his espionage training kicks in and he has to make sure everything is okay- that Kristina hasn't been kidnapped or that nobody is preparing to shoot up the place. He can't help but keep a close eye on her, make sure none of his enemies have discovered where he lives and wanted revenge.

Clint is pulled from his thoughts as his phone starts ringing, he sees that it is Bobbi and answers it instantly, "Hey."

"_Hey, what's up?"_ Bobbi asks,

Clink hadn't really called Bobbi unless he needed advice about Kristina, if Bobbi called him, they would talk for a while. "I was wondering about how many… movies Kristina should watch," he replies.

Bobbi laughs on the other end of the phone, "_You're bored? Aren't you?" _she questions.

"She sings along to them… is that normal?" he questions, ignoring that Bobbi was still laughing at him.

"_Just work out while she is watching them; you don't have to watch her the entire time"_ Bobbi tells him.

"I don't?"

"_Clint, your gym is literally 10 feet below the lounge; it's not like you're leaving her home alone," _Bobbi replies.

"That is not the point."

"_Really, then-" _Bobbi voice stops for a moment, suddenly it comes back, with a firm and fierce tone; like she was ready to kill somebody, "_then what is the point?"_

"Bobbi?" Clint questions her behaviour.

"_I will speak to you later,"_ Bobbi says, before the line cuts out.

It is the mid-afternoon of Day 6 of living in the house with his daughter, and Clint is honestly loving life. He has learnt to manage his time, so that he isn't bored. Kristina starts school in 4 days, and he has already spoken to Coulson about finding a job he can do whilst being a full-time father. He hasn't heard from Tasha since she called the morning after he moved in, but she was on a mission and Coulson assures him that she is fine.

Clint has just finished an hour and twenty minutes of working out, which he does in the mornings before Kristina wakes up and for an hour during the day, when Kristina begins to insist on watching a singing film. Part of his work out had included jogging up the basement stairs and checking on her, after each set. It has been 14 minutes since he last checked on Kristina, which is the longest yet. He normally checks on her at least every 10 minutes, usually every 5. As he reaches the top of the stairs, he notices Kristina playing with his phone and decides to watch to see what she will do.

Clint's eyes widen when his phone starts ringing. He sees Kristina visibly jump but answer it regardless. "Hello?" Kristina says into the phone.

Clint stays put. If he appears straight away, Kristina will know that he had been watching...what harm could it be to let her talk? There were only a handful of people who would call him and even fewer who wouldn't hang up straight away when it wasn't him who answered.

"Yes, my name's Kristy," Kristina replied. "Who are you?" Clint watches as Kristina pauses, listening to the answer. She smiles before launching into her next question, and he can't help but wonder who it is on the other end. Whoever it is, they are about to have a lesson in patience courtesy of his daughter. "Really? Why are you calling?" Kristina asks curiously. Clint raises an eyebrow, but still doesn't move. "Are you my Mother?" Kristina asks suddenly, jolting him into action.

As he approaches her, Kristina looks up at him, "Who's Natasha?" she asks him, a ghost of a smirk on her lips.

Clint swiftly takes the phone and holds it to his ear. "Who is this?" he asks, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"It's Bobbi."

"I'll call you back," he says before hanging up the phone. He looks at Kristina, who looks like she's scared for his reaction. "Watch another movie and don't move from that couch," he orders.

Kristina quickly runs to the couch and simply replays Cinderella, her wide eyes watching him as he walks straight out the back door.

Clint walks out the back door, needing some air, he instantly dials Bobbi's number, calling her back. She answers instantly. "_Morse_."

"What the hell is the matter with you!?" Clint instantly exclaims, walking further down the garden.

"_Excuse me?_" Bobbi's surprised voice comes through.

"Why the hell did you tell Kristina who her mother was?" Clint demands. His voice is nowhere near as calm as it usually is, but only people who knew him well would be able to tell that he is struggling to hide his emotions.

"_Why didn't she know?"_ Bobbi asks.

"It is none of your business why she doesn't know," Clint retorts, taking a calming breath. "What exactly did you tell her?"

"_That I was your friend, and that her mother's name is Natasha_," Bobbi replies. "_I didn't know. If you had mentioned that she didn't know anything about her mother, I wouldn't have said anything. I presumed she knew that it was Romanoff. You could have told me about that little detail."_

"I couldn't," Clint replies, sitting on the ground. "I told Tasha that I wouldn't tell anybody- You guessed and I didn't even confirm it."

"_I am sorry, Clint,_" Bobbi says, sincerity in her voice.

"Why did you call?" Clint asks, changing the subject.

"_Just to let you know, I may not be able to answer your calls at will for a while- Looks like one of the people I am working with-looks like their cover may be blown, we may be extracted soon_," Bobbi informs him lamely.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Clint stares at his phone for a moment, deciding if he should call Tasha and tell her about Kristina knowing her name or not. He dials Tasha's number, despite not knowing if she wanted to hear from him or not. Surprisingly she answers very quickly, "_I'm busy."_

"Tasha," Clint says quickly, "I really need to talk to you; call me when you have the chance."

There is silence over the phone and Clint almost checks to see if she's still there.

"_Clint… you have two minutes."_

"Due to… circumstances… Kristina knows that her mother's name is Natasha," he says quickly, summing the whole conversation up in one simple sentence.

"_Excuse me?" _comes her calm voice. "_May I ask how that happened?"_ It's posed as a question, but from the deadly quiet of her voice he knows he doesn't have the slightest hint of an option not to answer it if he likes the use of all of his limbs.

"Bobbi let it slip."

"_You told Bobbi?!"_ Natasha's voice comes loud this time, and suddenly there's a massive explosion on the other side of the phone and Clint's eyes widen. "_I'm not done with you, Hawk. I'll be in touch," _ she says before the call ends.

Clint stares at the sky for a few moments, taking a deep breath. If her tone wasn't any indication that she wasn't happy with him; her words were. Firstly, the last time she said 'I'm not done with you', he ended up with a broken wrist and almost fell to his death. Secondly, she called him Hawk, she replied as the Black Widow; that only meant trouble. He almost calls Bobbi back to talk to her but decides against it. He looks back at the house-he doesn't want Kristina left alone for too long, and should also let her know that he isn't angry at her. He stands up and walks back to the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note:**

**Thank you so, so, so much for the response I received on the last chapter! SIX reviews? Incredible! Amazing! You all made me extremely happy! Thank you: Melody Jenna Lovegood; Flowerchild23; Sanctuaria; discordchick; R. 2015; Fury-Natalia.**

**AMAZING BETA: SANCTUARIA! YOU'RE THE BEST!**

**Without further ado, the next chapter (Which is a little juicier), with only a wait of four days! If I continue to get five reviews, I will try to update every 3-5 days, instead of just once a week! So next update should be around Monday! :)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Clint has just put Kristina to bed, and is currently tidying everything up, even though neither of them made much mess. There were dishes to be done and the odd DVD left out. He instantly goes into defense mode when he hears somebody knock on the door. Before he can process what happens, he has his bow in one hand and a knife in the other; his arrows on his back. He calculatingly walks towards the door, keeping out of sight, and within seconds takes a look. Confusion and relief fills his expression when he sees it is Natasha and Steve, he opens the door without restraint. "You come here to kill me?" he asks Natasha casually.

"We're here on business," Natasha informs him simply, as she walks in without seeking permission.

Clint moves to the side, and indicates Steve to walk in too. "What's going on?" he asks them.

"We encountered a former foe of yours; you reported that he was killed," Steve says, handing him a folder, before placing a bag and his hood down, still in his Captain America outfit.

Clint instantly looks through the folder. "I took him out, an arrow went straight through his chest and he fell into a ditch which exploded seconds later; there is no way he could have survived that."

"Obviously, he did," Natasha points out, a no-nonsense tone in her voice, "You need to tell us everything about him."

Clint nods, but his thoughts are instantly interrupted when there's an excited squeal from the top of the stairs.

Kristina comes running down the stairs, straight over to Steve, "You're Captain America!" she announces, in her pink pyjama's. "You are my FAVOURITE Avenger!" she says, squealing with absolute delight.

Natasha stares at Kristina, her composure stiff, she falls completely silent. It is like she didn't dare breath, afraid that Kristina would notice she was there; there was slight fear in her eyes, about the prospect of getting caught, about the possible repercussions.

Steve smiles down at her, "Call me Steve," he says.

Kristina jumps with joy, "You know! We've met before! In New Jersey! It was a few months ago, after New York was smashed to pieces! And you were walking around, and I knew it was you and everybody did, but nobody would say hi! And I was…"

"You brought me an ice cream," Steve finishes, remembering.

"You remember?!" Kristina replies, literally giddy. She turns to her Dad, who she had completely disregarded, "He remembered! I didn't know you knew him!" Suddenly, Kristina's focus is drawn to the other, silent individual in the room, "No way! You know the Widow too!"

"Black Widow" Clint corrects.

"Black Widow, yes! I want to be exactly like you when I grow up!" Kristina tells Natasha, "I learnt some fighting at school, look!" she says, before throwing a few punches and kicks to an invisible baddie. "I can't believe you're here! In my house!" she says, bouncing.

Natasha feels her heart beating out of her chest; her daughter, who doesn't know they are related; wants to be just like her. But not like Natasha, like the good person she has fought so hard to become; but like the assassin. Natasha knows that Kristina doesn't fully understand the extent to what that name means; but it changes something in Natasha.

"Kristina, you need to go back to bed," Clint tells her calmly.

"No way! I want to play with the Avengers!" Kristina protests, turning back to Steve, "Is it true you are the leader of the Avengers? Is that why you are called Captain?"

"Kristina," Clint says, trying to get her attention, but she ignores him.

"I am called Captain for a different reason, but all of us Avengers… and all pretty equal. Including your Dad."

"My Dad?" Kristina asks, cocking her head to the side before looking at her Dad, to ask what he meant, when she notices he is holding a bow, "Wait… You're an Avenger too!? The one who shot arrows at people! My life is so cool!" she squeals.

"Kristina," Clint says, his voice a bit firmer.

Kristina looks at him, grinning widely.

Clint glances at Natasha who is literally frozen on the spot and staring at Kristina, before looking back at his daughter, "I have to ask you to go to your room, because… we're talking about something very serious."

"B-But… I want to stay and talk to them!" Kristina complains.

"We'll come back," Steve tells her.

Kristina turns to him, "You promise?"

"I promise, and I never break a promise."

Kristina nods accepting the answer, even though she still not happy about being sent to her bedroom when such excitement was happening in the lounge. "Fine, Good night Dad" she says, Clint holds his arm up, for a hug, because it was habit now, every night, he gives her a one-armed hug. He hasn't been able to allow himself to use both arms, he needed one arm free, in case anybody attacked. Kristina wraps both arms around him, she never held anything back in her hugs. She pulls back and turns towards Natasha.

"Good night, Black Widow" she says, before hugging her without restraint, deciding that everybody needed to be hugged before she went to sleep; she didn't even care that she wasn't hugged back.

Kristina then turns towards the stairs, where Steve was standing. Steve anticipates what is going to happen and holds his arms out. Kristina instantly jumps into his arms, "Good night, Captain Steve!" she says.

Steve picks her up and spins her slightly, before putting her down.

Kristina slowly walks out the room, keeping on turning and looking at them, "Are you sure I have to go upstairs?"

"Yes, I'll come and check on you later."

"What if there are monsters under my bed?"

"Kristina…"

"I can't sleep"

"Kristina…"

"Can I get a drink first?"

Clint runs a hand over his face, before walking over to her and picking her up, he carries her up the stairs. "Dad…" she complains, before waving to Natasha and Steve, not caring that Natasha hadn't said a word to her and seemingly ignored her. "Bye!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clint carries Kristina up to her bedroom, and places her down on the ground carefully, "Kristina…" he starts.

"I know. If you tell me to do something, I have to do it right away, otherwise they'll be consequences" Kristina interrupts, sounding a bit bored.

"That too… but, I was actually going to say: Please will you stay in your room, because there are some serious things we need to talk about. I want you to promise me, that you'll lay in your bed and not come out of it," Clint says seriously, not wanting her to over hear anything, firstly because if she hears any sensitive information and lets it slip, she could be in danger; and secondly, he's not exactly sure what Natasha would say, and Kristina seems to catch on to things around her very quickly.

Kristina nods. "Okay" she says, moving to sit on her bed, she looks at him, "Are you really an Avenger? The one who shoots people with an arrow?" she asks.

Clint sits down on the bed beside her. "I am; are you okay with that?" he asks, fearing the answer.

"It is really awesome," Kristina replies, although something seemed off, thankfully, she was an open book and carried on talking. "It is just weird to think that you've killed people." she admits.

Clint nods. "Tomorrow, we'll talk everything through, okay?" he says.

Kristina nods, "Good night."

"Good night" Clint says, standing up. He switches off her light and right before he closes the door, she interrupts him.

"Dad…" Kristina says, gaining his attention, "I love you."

Clint smiles, walking back over to her and giving her a hug, not wanting this moment to pass, "I love you too, Kristina." he says sincerely. Before smiling down at her, and then leaving her to get some rest.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clint stops at the top of the stairs, calming himself down, he knew he couldn't go back downstairs with the massive grin on his face; he had to hide how ecstatic and happy he was about being able to connect with his daughter so easily. After a moment, he makes his way back downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:**

**I am getting such an amazing response! 96 followers! And 48 favourites! I am astonished! Thank you so much! **

**A huge thank you to those who reviewed, I appreciate it so much! Thank you for taking that extra time! So a shout out to those who reviewed: Flowerchild23; Newbie; Sanctuaria; discordchick; Tempestcloud; Melody Jenna Lovegood; EvilRegalLaura. **

**Because I recieved SIX reviews (my most yet), I have written a little bonus scene, which is at the end. It wasn't originally in the chapter, but I thought I'd give you all just a little more!**

**If any of you want to name a character from Avengers or Agents of SHIELD, to be in this story. I will do my best to add them in for a scene. **

**And of course, a massive thank you to my amazing beta, who has helped so much! Sanctuaria! She honestly presses me to write more and longer chapters :)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Clint makes his way downstairs, already mentally and physically preparing himself for whatever Natasha could throw at him. As he enters the lounge, he sees only Steve, who is leaning against the wall.

Steve indicates the basement. "She's down there- I wouldn't recommend following her," he advises.

"You are probably right." Clint comments, before opening the door to the basement and walking down the stairs, remaining on high alert. However, he is not mentally prepared enough for the sight that beholds him; Natasha is sitting on the bottom step, staring into space. Clint makes his way down to the bottom of the stairs and sits beside her. "Tasha?"

Natasha lifts her head slightly at him using her name, "She was really happy." she says softly.

Clint nods. "She usually is- somehow she manages to find the good in everybody," he tells her, deciding to rest his arm over her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"I've been compromised," Natasha replies, before sighing, "I shouldn't have been able to have children."

"Yes you should have, you would be a brilliant mother, if you let yourself," Clint says.

"No, Clint. That's not what I meant," Natasha says, turning to look at him directly. "The Red Room, they did something; it was a very effective method to prevent any of us having children. One less obstacle. They thought a child would be more likely to make you change your ways than anything else." Clint is stunned by her confession and couldn't help but be slightly confused, because he knows she had a child, he was there. He is slightly shocked when she willingly continues, "When I joined S.H.I.E.L.D., I had it checked. The S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors confirmed it-they said it would be impossible for me to get pregnant. After I had that pole embedded in my stomach...the surgical team did something, which somehow undid some of what Red Room had done to me. Then it was only 'nearly impossible' to get pregnant. They still said it was very unlikely my body would be able to succeed with the pregnancy."

Clint couldn't help but tighten his hold on her slightly. "You never told me, any of it. I didn't know."

"I didn't want you to know. When I discovered I was pregnant, I was waiting to miscarriage- I was halfway through an undercover job, so I there was no chance to abort the problem before it caused any issues. The mission ran over, and when I got back, I was so shocked that I was still pregnant that I didn't-couldn't-do anything. Part of me really wanted to succeed, to become a mother. But the majority of me knew I couldn't have children. It had been drilled into me- I couldn't be a mother. And then when I was a mother, I still couldn't be a mother," she says, closing her eyes.

"Tasha, you _are _a mother. Whether you decide to see that little girl or not. You can't change that," Clint tells her. "You cannot change that you went into labour while I was extracting you from a mission gone bad."

"Your face was priceless."

"Being told that you were pregnant, that I was going to be a father, that it was 8 weeks too early and the child would probably die- whilst getting shot at- was a lot to take in," Clint says, giving her a look, "You could have told me beforehand, my undercover mission was not more important than you; I don't always like dramatics."

"If she had died, like she nearly did, in the first couple of days- I didn't want you to have to deal with it," Natasha tells him honestly.

"But she didn't! I am still a little hazy on how you managed to make a logical argument and a full conversation about what to do with her, if she did survive, whilst getting shot at and being in labour."

"You're the one that suggested giving her up for adoption- To give her, her best chance."

"I didn't think you would agree- But I was in no position to take in a child."

"Neither was I!" Natasha defends.

"You knew for a few months- I knew for a few minutes, before the baby was there. And then the days that followed, while she was being cared for..." Clint stops and takes a breath. "It was the right thing to do, at the time. But we should have taken her back, together, when the first family died."

Natasha nods, "I know- But now it's too late."

"It is not too late- she is upstairs, probably with her ear to the floor, trying to listen in on the conversation," Clint points out.

Natasha makes a point to look up at the ceiling for a moment. "I don't think I can, not yet."

Clint nods, "I am sure she will welcome you with open arms, whenever you decide to let her."

Natasha physically sighs. "Clint, don't make me do this."

"Tasha, I've never been able to make you do anything. I have kept your secrets and I will- but that little girl up there, does not deserve me lying to her about this. Tomorrow, she will ask if you are her mother-every single female I mention, she asks. She asked me if Bobbi was her mother and then asked Bobbi," Clint informs her.

Natasha nods. "You have my permission to tell her," she says, looking away from him.

Clint's eyebrow raises in shock, "Tell her…?" he asks, needing her to actually say the words, to ensure that she wasn't going to kill him for informing their daughter about Natasha.

"That I am her mother. I do want her to know and I don't want you to have to lie- not about this." Natasha tells him. She looks at him, their eyes connect, and she can't help but add, "I would hate for her to think you're lying about Bobbi being her mother- because that is very believable."

Clint laughs, "Are you being jealous? You know I love when you act jealous"

"I'm not being jealous," Natasha defends instantly. "I am just saying that it isn't hard to imagine you and Bobbi together. When Kristina grows up, it wouldn't take much research for her to find out about your past engagement with Bobbi."

Clint looks down and shakes his head. "I told you; that was an undercover mission, we weren't really engaged," he reminds her, looking back up to find her smirking at him, "I have yet to propose to anybody… when it wasn't mission related."

"They really like you having to propose whilst undercover- You've had to propose to me three times," Natasha stands up slowly before making her way back up the stairs with Clint following.

"Oh good, she didn't kill you," Steve jokes upon sight of them. He looks between them curiously.

"You said you needed information on Casparian," Clint says finally after a long moment of silence, picking up the file folder from where he had dropped it on the sofa.

"Yes," Natasha confirms, becoming business-like once more without apparent difficulty.

"Like I said, I thought he was dead," Clint tells them. "He used to be connected with a human trafficking group, but all the intel Fury originally gave me with the kill order is far outdated by now."

"Anything could help; we don't exactly have all the intel from S.H.I.E.L.D.," Steve points out.

"Well, he was partners with a guy named Nikholson. We believed his first name to be Matsuri, but that wasn't confirmed. There was another agent working that angle, so I didn't look into him that much," Clint explains. "Casparian was an easy target. He received heart surgery for something genetic when he was born and requires check ups. That is how he was tracked down the first time."

"Okay, I think we could use the same method," Steve says, looking directly at Natasha, "Unless there's something else, Natasha?"

She shakes her head.

Steve nods. "Tell the little one that I will pop by at some point, if I'm allowed," he says, smiling.

"If you don't come by, I am sure Kristina will kill me," Clint jokes. "I'll give you a call later on."

Steve nods in agreement, before picking up his bag and mask. He looks over at Natasha, before promptly looking away and waiting by the door.

Natasha walks over to Clint, giving him a very innocent kiss on the cheek.

Clint glances at Steve, knowing that he is giving them privacy and bravely took the time to connect his lips with Natasha, to which she responded with the same amount of tenderness. He is the one that pulls back. "I'll see you soon" he states, not leaving her any room to deny it.

Natasha narrows her eyes in response to what was practically an order from him, but she rolls her eyes after a moment and walks over to Steve, patting him on the back. "Let's go" she says, opening the door and walking out.

Clint glares slightly at the door when Steve closes it too loudly for his liking before falling back against the couch. "This is going to be a long conversation," he mutters to himself, trying to work out how he would tell Kristina. He doesn't have much time to think before his ears alert him to somebody coming down the stairs. He prepares himself, even though he is sure that it's Kristina.

Kristina rounds the corner, still in her pyjamas; it's obvious she hadn't gone to sleep when he sent her up there. "Are they gone?" she asks, her tone sleepy.

Clint sighs. "You were supposed to go sleep" he tells her standing up.

"You said to stay in bed- But I couldn't sleep, knowing that the Avengers were downstairs! Then I heard the front door go… I didn't want them to go."

Clint walks over to her. "I'm sorry," he says, picking her up and carrying her upstairs again. He knows he should put her back to bed; that would be the right thing to do right now.

Kristina wraps her arms around his neck and lets her legs dangle down as he carries her. "Is it my fault?"

"Is what your fault?" Clint asks, as he reaches the top of the stairs.

"That you and my Mom aren't together?" Kristina asks. "I could be better."

Clint puts her down, onto her bed. "No, not at all. You are perfect, the way you are," he informs her.

"I'll never leave you! I promise" Kristina says passionately.

Clint smiles widely. "And I will never leave you," he promises, hoping he never has to break it.

"Yay!" Kristina says, smiling, "Although, I wouldn't mind seeing Captain America again," she adds.

Clint laughs. "I'll keep that in mind." He hesitates for a split second, "How would you feel about seeing Black Widow again?"

"Yeah! I would love to!" Kristina says brightly, "Although, I don't think she likes me."

Clint looks at his daughter, understanding why she had come to that conclusion. "She does like you; she was just stunned to see you. You were supposed to be in bed."

Kristina giggles, "It was an accident?" she asks, smiling innocently.

"We have a lot to talk about tomorrow, so I think you should get some rest," Clint advises, trying to get the covers over her legs.

"About what?" Kristina asks.

"A few things- You wanted to talk about my involvement in taking another person's life," Clint says, noticing Kristina frown slightly at that thought. "And about your mother.. and about seeing the Avengers at some point"

"My mother! You're going to tell me more about her? Tell me now, tell me now, please! Please! Please!" Kristina begs, instantly jumping up, and then sitting down, looking at him eagerly.

"It is very late- I believe children are supposed to be asleep by now," Clint tells her.

"Bobbi said that, didn't she?" Kristina asks, knowingly, a sly smile on her face.

"The Black Widow's real name is Natasha Romanoff," Clint states, looking at her, knowing that the name Natasha would instantly get her attention. And it does. Clint watches as shock spreads over his daughter's face almost dramatically. "She is your mother," he adds, unnecessarily.

Kristina literally stares at Clint silently with her mouth agape for minutes, although to Clint it seems like hours because of how often Kristina talks. "Kathryn will be so jealous," she finally replies, although she is still obviously shocked. It seems that the past couple of hours have given her enough surprise: the Avengers showing up, finding out her father was an Avenger too, then finding out her mother was also an Avenger and that she had already met her. "I-I have two parents," Kristina says, a wide smile slowly burning into her lips. She squeaks in joy and hugs Clint. Although, Clint is slightly skeptical at how happy she really was; he knew she wasn't saying something, but didn't want to press. He decided to bring it up tomorrow.

"We will talk everything through tomorrow, so get some rest- write down any questions you have, if you want. Okay?" Clint asks, as he finally manages to get the covers over her.

"Okay, thank you," Kristina says, the happiness still on her face and in her eyes, but he can also see the worry and the questions bubbling around too.

"Sleep well," Clint says, standing up. As he is walking out, he halts and looks at Kristina when he feels her staring at him. It doesn't look like she is going to go to sleep, so he just stops and watches her for a while. They have been staring at each other for at least half a minute before he smiles softly at her. Then he then walks out, closing the door behind him.

**BONUS SCENE:**

Natasha walked out of Clint's house, all of her emotions were in check, her posture was held with confidence.

"That little girl- She's yours, isn't she?" Steve stated, even though he phrased it like a question. There was no denying that she was the mother of Kristina.

"Yes." Natasha confirmed, sparing a glance at Steve, as she tried to gage what he was thinking. "Is that a problem?" she asked him.

Steve looked at her, neither slowing as they continued their conversation. They were walking to the hellicarrier which was parked 10 minutes away. "Why would I have a problem with it? She is a good kid and I believe that she is lucky to have you as her mother. You and Clint."

Natasha looked away from him, her eyes scanned the street, to make sure they were alone. "It is very complicated- but the past really does affect your whole life."

"That is does." He confirmed, as he looked away from her. There was a momentary silence, before Steve smiled and looked directly at her, "I'm her favourite Avenger."

"Not for long, Cap." Natasha replied. Their eyes met in an unspoken challenge over winning the title of being Kristina's favourite Avenger. "Let's finish this mission quickly, I have a daughter who deserve my attention."

"Copy that." Steve replied, as they both simultaneously ran the remainder of the journey back to the hellicarrier, to finish their mission.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **

**Thank you for reading! I really, really appreciate it! **

**Please, if you have time, I would appreciate a review! Let me know if you want to see anything happen, or anybody incorporated into the story at all. **

**Thank you to the amazing SEVEN individuals who reviewed my last chapter: discordchick; Sanctuaria; Deductions-of-Sherlolly; R. 2015; anonymous1397; sherimi; Flowerchild23.**

**Because of the amazing response, I reward you with a very long chapter :)**

**A shout-out and thanks for my amazing beta, who helps to make the stories actually make sense: Sanctuaria. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clint reluctantly wakes up after barely two hours of sleep. Though his head only hit the pillow at four, he can't imagine sleeping past six A.M. As he opens his eyes and turns to officially check the time, his eyes snap open at the sight of Kristina sitting at the end of his bed watching him.

"Morning, ready to talk?" Kristina asks him, looking fully awake and alert.

Clint sits up, in shock that he hadn't woken up when Kristina walked in. He doesn't even know how long she has been there. He blinks, noticing that she is still dressed in her pyjamas and has to wonder if she actually had slept or not. "Morning," he replies, not answering her question about talking right away. "How long have you been in here?"

"Two seconds, you woke up when I sat on your bed," Kristina informs him. "I was tempted to jump on you, but I didn't," she adds, smiling innocently.

Clint slides out of bed and turns to face her, "We can talk over breakfast."

Kristina stands up and nods. "I knew you'd say that! Can we have pancakes?"

Clint smiles, "Of course we can. Why don't you go and get the ingredients out, and I'll meet you down there in a few minutes?" he suggests.

Kristina nods. "Of course!" she says happily before leaving his room. He listens to her run down the stairs.

Clint choses his clothing for the day before making his way to the bathroom for a very brief shower and getting dressed. He can't stop thinking that Kristina had gotten close enough to kill him, not that she would have. But he wonders if it was because he knows her footsteps well enough that he let his guard down, just as he does with Natasha. Or if he had completely let his guard down, which was unsafe and could potentially allow harm to come to himself or Kristina.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Clint makes his way downstairs after retrieving his phone and making sure there are no messages. He walks into the kitchen to see two eggs smashed on the floor and flour over the side. He scans the kitchen and surrounding areas, making sure that only Kristina was on the premises. When he confirms they were alone, he approaches her. "What happened?" he asks simply.

Kristina jumps and turns to face him suddenly and instead of answering like he had expected, Kristina bursts into tears. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to."

Clint blinks in surprise, his mouth opening at the unexpected onset of tears. "Why are you crying?" he asks, quickly grabbing some paper towels and cleaning up the eggs so there's no slipping hazard. He discards of the rubbish instantly and is kneeling in front of Kristina.

Kristina jumps back slightly, obviously surprised with how quickly he managed to clean up and get so close to her. She suddenly bows her head, avoiding eye contact or even looking at him, "You said- to- get them out. I-I wanted to try," she tells him, shaking with tears.

Clint places a hand on her shoulder, "It's fine, it's just a little bit of mess- I've already cleaned up the eggs, see?"

Kristina nods but doesn't seem to be calming down; in fact, it seems like she's building in panic.

This is usually the moment in which Clint would call Bobbi so she could guide him on what to do, but he can't. She had informed him yesterday that her mission was going south; he was on his own. He racks his mind to think if there was anybody else who he could contact: Natasha, Steve, Hill. But he decides against it. Upon thinking about Natasha and Steve, he remembers how much Kristina hugs and hopes that, that solves the problem.

Clint takes a small breath before gently pulling her into a hug, knowing he had no clue what to say. He wasn't completely sure what had set her off, but knew that it must have had something to do her time in foster care; he knew it wasn't the best and could have caused negative consequences he didn't yet know about. He feels Kristina hold on to him tightly, crumbling against him. He stands up, lifting Kristina with him and she lets her legs dangle. He stands there hoping that she will calm down on her own, that all she requires from him is his embrace.

Clint barely lasts a minute, hating that she is crying and feeling completely out of his comfort zone. He wasn't taught how to comfort somebody, especially a child, at S.H.I.E.L.D. or in the circus. And his parents definitely did not help him or even comfort him. "Okay, please help me out, I don't know what to say," he says softly.

Kristina lets out a small laugh at his declaration, sniffling as she pulls out of the hug, ever so slightly. "I didn't mean to make a mess…" she tells him, a lot calmer than before, although it didn't seem to stop the tears.

Clint places her feet on the floor but doesn't completely let go of her. He looks down at her. "I don't mind a bit of mess, honestly. As long as you clean it up or let me know about it, it really doesn't bother me."

"Really?" Kristina asks.

Clint leans backwards, getting her a paper towel so she could dry her eyes, "Really," he confirms.

Kristina nods, takes a few deep breaths as she blows her nose and wipes her eyes.

"Okay, I suppose it is time I teach you how to make pancakes- Where are the aprons?" Clint asks rhetorically as he pulls one out and holds it out to her, before throwing it to the side. "You already have flour all over you, a little more couldn't hurt."

Kristina laughs, "I've already put it all in the mixing bowl," she tells him, pointing to it.

Clint smiles. "Then, by all means, continue," he says, leaning against the counter and allowing her to take control. He cringes as he watches her spill some of the contents onto the counter. "Do you need any help?" he asks, hoping she'd except.

"No, I got it," Kristina replies, as she continues unintentionally making a mess. She stops and smiles up at him. "Okay, it's done!" she announces.

Clint takes a look, nodding. "Great," he says with a bright smile. Even though the mixture looked wrong, uneven and bumpy. "I'll cook them, you clean up."

"Can't I cook them?" she asks, hopeful.

"No, you're too young to use the stove," Clint says, taking the mixture. As soon as her back is turned, he mixes the batter to the best of his ability, hoping they didn't taste too bad.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sitting down at the table, with the pancakes discarded and cereal instead, Clint watches as Kristina attempt to not start the conversation; he has to admit, it is very fun to watch her. He decides to put her out of her misery. "Are you ready to talk-" he barely has time to finish the question.

"So I have two Avenger parents?" she asks instantly.

"Yes. Natasha Romanoff, who is…"

"Black Widow!"

"And me…"

"Guy who shoots arrows!"

"Hawkeye."

"Right, Hawkeye- Does this mean that she's coming to live here too?" Kristina questions.

"She is very busy at the moment- and there are a lot of things to discuss and work out, before we decide that," Clint replies carefully.

"How many people have you- you know- hurt?" Kristina asks, looking away from him; it's obvious she feels awkward and uncertain about the question.

Clint decides to answer her question with a long explanation which he had pre-planned. "I am not going to lie to you; I have done some terrible things. I have caused the death of a variety of humans and aliens; however, the majority of them was for the survival of myself, friends, other innocents or the world. It has never been and never will be my intention of hurting somebody who does not deserve it or who is unable to defend themselves. I want to clarify now, that I will never intentionally hurt you and I will do whatever it takes to protect you."

Kristina looks directly at him at his last sentence.

Clint continues. "There is a lot of my past that I don't want you knowing about. I have made mistakes and I'm definitely not perfect."

Kristina smiles, "Your pancakes are perfect- Mine not so much."

Clint laughs slightly, "They are not _that_ bad- Never trust Tasha's cooking- It really is deadly."

Kristina sits up straighter, "My Mom?"

Clint nods. "Yes, your Mom," he confirms.

They both fall into a silence, which was slightly tense. He wasn't sure what to do or say and it seemed, that Kristina didn't know either.

Clint was the one to break the silence between them, after five minutes of them both eating quietly. "The books I ordered for you should arrive today," he informed her.

Kristina looks up at him and smiles, "Really?" she asks, the happiness in her voice.

"Yes, I only ordered about 50 books for you, let me know if you wanted more." Clint tells her as he finishes his last bite.

"50?! That's amazing! I can't wait to read them all!" Kristina says, excited as she stands up, picking up the plates, cutlery and cups from the table and carefully taking it to the sink.

Clint smiles as he stands up as well. He was actually looking forward to the books arriving; Kristina had originally confused him that when she declared that she loved reading and wished she could read more. Also, he had specifically ordered the CHERUB series, which was a series of books which revolved around spies and child spies. He hopes that it will build a groundwork for her understanding that secrets are important sometimes. Also, if she ever finds out about SHIELD and other things he had done, he wants her to understand why he didn't tell her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kristina, your books are here." Clint calls up the stairs, he instantly hears the hurried footsteps of his daughter rushing out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

"They are?!" Kristina questions as she comes to a stop next to him, looking at the box on the table.

"Yes." Clint confirms, "And after the tour and meeting at your school, I'll order some educational books for you too, okay?"

"What educational books?" Kristina questions, tilting her head to the side.

"I never trusted the school when I was in it; I'd rather buy you everything you may possibly need- You can never have too many books," he explains.

"Okay!" Kristina says happily. "Can we open the box now, can we? Please!" She's bouncing with impatience.

Clint nods, stepping back. "Have at it."

Kristina doesn't hesitate to grip at the box, her hands hurrying around it trying to work out how to open it quickly. She purses her lips together as she starts pulling of the thick pieces of sellotape. "This is so hard." she complains.

Clint chuckles. "Step back." He waits until she has followed his instruction before sliding a knife out from his belt and cutting the box open for her and slipping the knife back in its place. He looks at Kristina to see her staring at him with absolute shock. Obviously wondering where the knife came from, or how quickly he moved- he didn't think about downplaying his abilities. He smiles at her. "Are you going to look at the books?"

Kristina quickly looks away from him, he was sure he saw a flash of fear cross over her face. She turns her attention to the box and opens it. Although she is a bit more distracted than she was before, she exclaims, "Ooh! _The Secret Garden_! I love this book!" she exclaimed, before reading a few of the titles, "_Robin Hood_; _Alice in Wonderland_; _Little Women_."

"Do you like them?" Clint asks, not letting her see how uncertain he was.

"I love them! Thank you!" Kristina says. She steps forward to hug him and has only a slight hesitation before wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you!" she repeats.

"You're welcome- Now, go get ready, we need to leave in a few minutes for your school tour."

Kristina nods. "I am ready," she replies, picking up one of the books and opening it to the first page.

Clint nods. "I'll grab my keys then," he says, walking off to grab his keys and wallet. When he comes back, he finds Kristina in the same spot, reading. "Let's go."

Kristina looks at him, sparing a glance back to the book before putting it down, she smiles and walks over to the door. "Can we get ice-cream afterwards?" she asks.

"Sure," Clint replies before opening the front door. "Let's go," he repeats when Kristina seemed to be dawdling.

Kristina jogs over to him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clint pulls up to the shopping mall, having just toured the school and collected the relevant books and a list for acceptable clothing. He had taken extra notice to the subjects she would be taking this year and next year in order to buy relevant books which would aid her study and fully prepare her for the future.

"Can I get some new clothes?" Kristina asks him politely.

Clint looks at her, as he pulls out the keys. "You just got some new clothes… when we moved here."

"I know…" Kristina says, hesitating before continuing to talk, "But they are all jeans and trousers- I prefer dresses and skirts."

Clint actually looks at his daughter in surprise, never in his life would he believe that the Black Widow's daughter wanted to wear dresses. He nods, shaking off the surprise which had lasted a whole two seconds. What shouldn't have come as a surprise from Natasha Romanoff's daughter was unexpectedness. "Of course, we can pick some up today whilst we are here."

Kristina smiles. "Thank you!" she says happily before getting out of the car.

Clint shakes his head, "I did not expect that." he mutters to himself before following his daughter's lead and getting out of the car. He is very pleased that Kristina informed him that she wants new clothes and instead of keeping it to herself; he loves when she opens up about what she wants as opposed to agreeing to everything he suggests. He presses the button, securely locking his car before he and Kristina head into the Mall. "How about we get lunch first, and then do the shopping?" he asks.

Kristina nods. "Okay!"

A thought crosses Clint's mind suddenly. He knows that Natasha spends mere minutes shopping, but Bobbi had once dragged him around malls for hours. He hopes Kristina follows her mother in this instance- He isn't sure he could last hours of shopping.

"Can I go school tomorrow? It looks so cool! The best school I have ever seen, the classrooms are neat and tidy. The teachers looks like they actually shower daily! Please can I go tomorrow?" Kristina suddenly asks, a massive smile on her face and a bounce in her step as she struggles to keep up with his long strides.

Clint laughs, "You can't go school tomorrow; you have to wait until Monday," he reminds her.

"But why?" Kristina complains, drawing out the word 'why'.

"Because it is Friday today, and schools aren't open on Saturdays," Clint points out, making the most valid and simplest reason possible.

Kristina huffs. "They should have school everyday."

Clint couldn't help but laugh again, "I don't think most people would agree with that opinion."

Kristina shrugs. "What are we having for lunch? Mac and cheese? Hot dogs? Curry? Pancakes? Burger and fries? Steak?" she questions.

Clint momentarily doesn't answer her question, his mind racks over the options she gave him. "Hot dogs," he decides.

"Yay! That's what I wanted anyway!" Kristina says, skipping.

Clint shakes his head in amusement, knowing that she would have said that regardless of what he chose. They end up getting McDonalds instead due to Kristina taking his hand and literally pulling him into the line. He has to admit, her subtlety is awful.

It is when they are sitting down that Kristina begins speaking more than just a few words of interest. "Is my Mom going to come to the house soon?" she questions.

Clint looks at her, quickly observing her body language and facial expression, sensing only curiosity. He sees no real hope, just want. "She is very busy right now, but she will be coming around in the foreseeable future," he replies.

Kristina nods, "Are you two married?"

"No."

"Will you get married?"

"I don't know."

"Can I be a bridesmaid? No, the flower girl! Maid of honour!" Kristina lists, but doesn't even give him chance to answer as she continues. "When I get married, I want it to be outside near the ocean. Then we can all go swimming afterwards! Because it will be hot… Can I marry Captain America?"

Clint freezes momentarily. "He's a bit old for you- Don't you think?"

"I'll get older," Kristina replies casually, as she continues to eat her fries.

"As you get older, he'll get older too," Clint points out, definitely not prepared for this type of conversation.

"You're silly. He doesn't age. He was in the war, remember?" Kristina says, shaking her head at his stupidity.

Clint opens his mouth to reply, but realises he wasn't entirely sure exactly what to tell her. He seriously was not prepared for this conversation, "Maybe we can have this conversation when you're a bit older," he suggests, secretly hoping she'll drop the topic.

"Okay, but I just wanted you to know," Kristina says, shrugging slightly as she finishes her fries. "Ready to go shopping?"

Clint nods, standing up, "I saw a book-" he starts, but Kristina had already headed off in a seemingly specific direction. He instantly follows her, his eyes automatically scanning everybody in her path, preparing to defend her if needed. He almost stops following her when she walks directly into a clothing store- but he follows her in.

"How many dresses can I buy?" Kristina questions, as she reaches the pre-teen section.

"As many as you need," Clint replies, looking around awkwardly. He suddenly wishes he has somebody else who can go shopping with Kristina instead of him. He just hopes it will be over soon- Unfortunately, he doesn't get his wish.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**Hello there, here is another chapter for all you lovely individuals. I hope you enjoy it!**

**A shout out to the amazing seven individuals who took the time to review my last chapter: sherimi, Sanctuaria, Flowerchild23, R. 2015, Phoenix1966, Melody Jenna Lovegood, Andromeda2000. **

**Also, I have to express how amazed I am 111 of you have followed this story and 51 have added it to your fav's! You honestly do not know how much that means to me!**

**Thank you!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Clint is leaning against a wall, observing as Kristina continuously goes into the changing rooms to try on not only dresses, but other clothing too. She comes out every time and asks what he thinks, although, he's sure it didn't really matter what he says as long as it is positive. He sighs as he watches her disappear into the changing rooms for the 8th time with at least 10 items draped over her arm. He notices the presence of somebody beside him and instantly looks at her.

"Girls, they insist on trying on everything and usually choose the first dress anyway," a random woman tells him before pointing towards two other girls, one looked roughly Kristina's age, the other a few years older. "Those are my two. I haven't seen you around before, I'm Suzie."

"Clint," he replies, shaking her hand out of politeness.

"Are you a single father?" she questions him.

Clint looks directly at her, his stare sharp, he hated being asked personal questions in general, let alone by somebody he just met. "No," he answers shortly.

"That surprises me, I usually only see divorced fathers in here- never any still married. Usually the mothers come with their daughters. More appropriate," Suzie replies, looking away from him, but not stepping away instantly.

"I don't believe in stereotypes, or gender roles. And neither does my _wife_," Clint says strongly. He'd rather people believe he is married than to ask him multiple questions about his love life. He'd rather face Natasha then answer the same nosy questions repeatedly.

"Is your wife around here? I'd love to meet her," Suzie asks casually as she looks around the store.

"No," Clint replies, glaring at her.

"I'll leave you to it then," Suzie bids him a goodbye, finally getting the message that he did not want to talk to her. She walks off awkwardly.

Clint turns his attention back to his daughter, who was currently walking over to him, dragging over a dozen outfits with her. "I'm ready!" she declares.

"How much does this all come to?" Clint questions, taking the clothes from her and looking at them. "Is that a bra?"

Kristina nods, "I need one."

Clint checks the size, "I don't think this would even fit you… aren't you too young?"

Kristina shakes her head. "No, I need it."

Clint opens his mouth to respond again, the confusion evident on his face. He did not want to buy her a bra, especially one that was definitely too big for her, but he did not exactly know if she actually did need one or not. He scans at the other items, realising that even though she had been trying on clothes for over an hour, half of the sizes were completely different. Maybe he shouldn't have let her have free-range in what she could buy. He slides out his phone, "I think I need to double check." He sent a text to Bobbi, he would know within a few minutes if she was free, if not, he would try Hill and then Natasha.

"Do you have to?" Kristina complains, huffing slightly.

Clint's phone instantly started to ring, he looks at the caller-ID and saw Bobbi's name. "Yes, I do," he confirms before answering the call. "Bobbi, thanks for calling."

"I only have a few minutes; what's the big emergency?" Bobbi asks, cutting to the chase.

Clint clears his throat. "Kristina says she needs a bra and some of the clothes she has selected…"

"Put her on," Bobbi orders, cutting him off.

"Excuse me?"

"Clint, trust me; let me talk to her," Bobbi insists.

Clint holds the phone out to Kristina. "It's for you."

Kristina takes the phone, smiling. "Hello?- Hi Bobbi!- Yes, Uhh, okay. No, I'm not. Really?" She looks at Clint. "Dad, do you have the list of clothing from school?" she asks.

Clint nods, and hands her the letter. He looks off, checking the surroundings while Kristina continues to speak to Bobbi. He accepts the phone when Kristina hands it back to him a few minutes later. "Hey."

"Hey," Bobbi replies. "I've spoken to her; she got carried away."

"What's wrong, Bobbi?" Clint questions, he was extremely grateful that she was able to help him, but he knew by the tone of her voice that something was bothering her.

Bobbi sighs over the phone. "Nothing."

"Bobbi, I know you better than that, what's going on? Did your mission end that badly?" Clint asks, watching as Kristina starts going through the clothes and making a mess on the floor as she does so.

"I'm working with Hunter," she admitted.

"You two actually survived being in the same room?" Clint asks, his voice filled with amusement.

"How is this any different from when we worked together after breaking up or when you worked with Natasha?" Bobbi asks defensively.

"It is different, because I was not _married_ to either of you. You and Hunter got divorced," Clint reminds her, ignoring the disapproving looks from other parents as he allowed Kristina to continue making a mess while he is seemingly ignoring her as he remains on the phone.

Bobbi huffs. "It is just…" she stops for a moment, probably to think of the right word or phrase to explain what was going on, "complicated."

"Complicated because you never got over him, or complicated because you still want to shoot him?" Clint questions casually, receiving a stunned expression from Kristina. He smiles down at her supportively, making her quickly continue to sort through the clothing.

"Complicated because- of both. Ugghh! He is so frustrating!" Bobbi expresses, before taking a deep breath. "And now I have to go on a mission with him."

Clint laughs. "Good luck with that. And let me know if I need to attend his funeral."

"Bye," Bobbi says, hanging up.

Clint slides the phone into his pocket. "How's it coming down there?" he asks.

"Just a few more minutes," Kristina says, sitting down completely as she starts putting the clothes in piles.

Clint just leans back and waits patiently, starting to send glares at anybody who dares to even look in his direction or look down at what Kristina is doing. He is surprised that nobody has yet to recognise him; then again, who would believe that Hawkeye, an Avenger and assassin, was actually in a clothes store?

Kristina runs off to grab a basket and on the way back, picks up some more clothing- more basic standard clothing. She comes back, the basket nearly full with shoes, plain and colourful t-shirts, skirts, socks, underwear and hairbands. She sits back down and adds more articles of clothing into the basket, mainly being dresses. She then hands the basket to Clint, struggles to pick everything else up and gives them to a disgruntled member of the staff. She comes back. "Okay, ready," she declares.

Clint rummages through the clothes, seeing that they all were around the same size, "Okay, let's go pay for them."

Kristina grins and heads to the check-out. Clint follows her, seeing the difference in the clothing and reminding himself to thank Bobbi. He was glad he didn't have to have those type of conversations with her and hoped that Natasha would decide to help raise Kristina, otherwise he was sure Bobbi would be on the phone daily.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clint is walking side-by-side with Kristina, planning on getting in the car and going home. She is carrying one of the bags of clothes, he three. He isn't sure how she managed to want so much; he supposes this is her living her dream. Bobbi had mentioned that Kristina would likely test her boundaries and see how far she could go. That probably had a part to do with the shopping fiasco.

"Dad, can I be an Avenger when I get older?" Kristina asks randomly.

Clint glances down at her. "You want to be an Avenger?"

"Of course, just like you and Mom," Kristina responds casually, swinging the bag of shopping in her arms.

"You can be anything you want to be," Clint informs her, "but being an Avenger is a lot of work."

"I don't mind work. I can be a super-genius like Iron Man!" Kristina says, jumping at the thought and grinning. "Is he really as smart as people say?"

"Yes, he is- And he knows it too," Clint replies casually, automatically insulting Stark.

"Can I meet him?" Kristina asks.

"Someday," Clint replies.

"When can I meet Bobbi?" Kristina questions.

Clint takes a breath, knowing the questions are not going to end anytime soon. "I will ask her about popping over when I next speak to her."

"Really? Can you ask Captain America too? I mean, Steve," Kristina asks, giggling slightly.

Clint shakes his head. "Oh… yes, I'll ask him too," he agrees reluctantly. He isn't sure how he feels about his daughter crushing on anybody; in fact he hates it. He is glad it is somebody he trusts- at least somebody he knows. He starts to think up ways of putting an end to it.

"Are all of the Avengers related? Like there's you and Mom- Is the Hulk my uncle?" Kristina questions.

"No, the Hulk…" Clint starts before smiling slightly. "In a way, he can be classed as your uncle, as well as Iron Man and Captain America. Just like a family." He looks at his daughter and smirks as his word as the desired effect. She is pulling a face of disgust, obviously because he just said that the person she wanted to marry was like her uncle. His triumphant smile remains even as she asked the next question.

"What about Bobbi?"

"Yes- she's like your aunt," Clint says without hesitating. He knows that he will definitely get in trouble by dictating that the Avengers are her uncles and Bobbi her aunt- However he decides that he'd rather face the consequences of the Avengers, Bobbi, and most importantly Natasha, than listen to his daughter talk about Steve in the way she has been. She is too young to even consider that way boys anyway.

"Bobbi said that you don't go shopping with her anymore, why?" Kristina questions.

"Because she spent hours looking for one dress, most of which looked the same. She needed a red dress- I thought she would walk in, see one, get her size and we'd go. But it took her 3 hours and 24 minutes to find the 'perfect' dress for the m… party." Clint explains.

"Three hours for one dress?" Kristina asks, her mouth gaping. "That is a long time."

Clint nods, agreeing with her statement.

"Thank you," Kristina says suddenly.

"For what?"

"Everything. The clothes, the support, the books, turning up, being my Dad- Giving me a family, giving me everything I ever dreamed of and more. You are better than I could have imagined," Kristina expresses, grinning up at him brightly, pride, joy and greatfulness in her eyes.

Clint moves all the bags into one hand so he can give her a side hug. "You never have to dream it again, because I'm here and you will always have people around you who love and want you."

An old man steps in front of them suddenly, blocking their path. He peers at Clint through dark sunglasses, and Clint's hand twitches toward where his arrows would normally be. He casually moves in front of Kristina, shielding her partially from view. "You are Hawkeye!" the old man says. He takes a step closer, as if they are old friends. "I could write you a family, make it more interesting...two kids and one on the way- Do you like 'Laura' as your wife's name? Give me a call; we'll arrange something." The old man thrusts a business card in his hand before striding away.

Clint opens his mouth, his eyebrows creasing.

"Who was that?" Kristina asks, looking as confused as he felt.

He looks at the card. "Just some old guy called Stan Lee. Just a weird fan." He dismisses it and throws the card into the nearby trash bin. "Let's get ice cream and head home."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Natasha flips sideways as she slams an enemy's head into the ground and shoots another in the chest. She ducks to dodge the punch of a third and kicks him over. She runs out of the hallway and into the next room. "All done," she confirms as she approaches Steve, "how is it going in here?"

"I have his location," Steve informs her when she gets to his side. "It's a warehouse about 15 miles from here."

"Perfect place to hold women against their will," Natasha states as she ejects her clip, checks how many bullets she has left, and shoves it back in. "I'm ready."

Steve returns his shield to his back and nods. "No time to waste then."

"What do you think I should do?" Natasha asks as they walk side-by-side out of the room.

"What you always do," Steve replies with a slight smile. "Don't hold back."

"I meant about Kristina," Natasha clarifies shortly.

"Your daughter?" Steve instantly questions, looking at her for a moment before returning his gaze to where they were walking, not wanting to fall over the multiple bodies which lay on the floor. "I think going to see her would be a great start."

"Just like that?"

Steve thought about the question for a moment, before nodding. "Yes, and if you are nervous, I'd recommend taking a gift with you." When she didn't respond, he adds his reasoning, "To break the ice."

"I don't think it's that easy," Natasha informs him as she slides onto the motorbike. "I abandoned her at birth."

"Wasn't that for her protection? She will understand," Steve replies as he slides on the bike behind her.

"She's 9, I doubt she would understand the reasoning- Children are not logical," Natasha informs him as she starts the engine.

"Hence the gift," Steve replies with a shrug, holding onto the bike and preparing for the journey.

"You're useless," Natasha mutters, barely loud enough for him to hear her as she sped off in the correct direction.

Natasha and Steve were sitting side-by-side on the helicarrier as it flew back to base.

"I think you'd be a great mom to Kristina," Steve expresses his opinion, without any indication that the conversation was still open for discussion.

"I'm not anybody's mom- I am a mother. There's a difference," Natasha replies shortly. The pursing of her lips and the slight crease that develops in between her eyebrows tells Steve she doesn't want to continue this conversation, but he does anyway. She needs to hear what he has to say.

"Natasha, I saw how you looked at her, you care about her," Steve says. "She needs a mother."

"Yes, I care about her- She _is_ my daughter. Which is why I have to stay away from her. It's safer that way. Clint is a natural at being a parent; he's managed perfectly so far- he's a great multi-tasker too, I'm sure he is more than capable of providing enough support to compensate for her only having one parent," Natasha rationalizes, talking more than Steve thought possible in one breath. He is even more surprised when she goes on. "I don't want to endanger her; she deserves better than that."

"We can find ways to protect her; I am sure that Tony could help with that too. Surely living with you would actually be the best security system?" Steve questions, hoping he used the correct comparison.

"I will visit them, say hi. But I am going to keep contact to a minimum," Natasha states, her voice holding a certain level of finality.

"Natasha, listen to me for a moment. Spend some time with her, a couple of days. Get to know her-I think you owe it to her to let her know her mother. Then decide what would be better for her," Steve suggests, hoping he can get through to her.

"Fine," Natasha reluctantly agrees, her expression even more closed off than before.

Steve smiles. "That's great! I was tempted to order you."

"I'm a higher rank than you, Rogers," Natasha reminds him, sending a smirk in his direction, which effectively puts an end to the conversation. At least, that is what Steve thought until she asks, "What gift do I get her? All I got when I was her age were guns and weapons."

"I'd recommend a doll," Steve replies, deciding not to think about the information Natasha had just revealed about her past.

Natasha glances at him. "Bullet proof vest?" she counters.

Steve laughs, "Try the doll first."

Natasha huffs slightly as the helicarrier begins its descent towards the base. "Fine, a doll."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Please review if you have the time :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**Hello there, you wonderful and amazing individuals! Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me that you are here on Chapter 15! Thank you to every single one of you 124 individuals who are following this story and a further 55 who have faved it (Who may or may not be the same- So double thanks!). **

**I have an incredible NINE of you incredible individuals to thank personally, for reviewing my last chapter! It motivates me so much and encourages me to write more! So thank you to: ; Flowerchild23' Sanctuaria; discordchick; Guest; Fury-Natalia; PiratePrincess16; eClair23; bookhorseswim. **

**It is mind-blowing how many of you, who are continuing to read and stay with the story! And I am speechless to the amount of new people who are stumbling upon this story too! Especially those who can't stop reading and read it in under an hour!**

**Please, let me know your thoughts and what you would like to see; I will try and incorporate it!**

**Lastly (but one of the most important) my beta - Sanctuaria. Just remember, she is **_**my**_ **beta, so no stealing her! Okay, thanks!**

**Thank you!**

**-x-x-x-x-**

Clint was multi-tasking cooking curry for dinner and talking to an old acquaintance who needed his assistance over the phone. "I told you, now is a really bad time- I can't just drop everything and come right now."

"_Hawkeye, we need your help. We just got word that there are at least two children in there- We can't go in unless we have the best team; I can't risk any of their lives. I need a team who I can trust."_

His face turned guilt-ridden when he heard exactly the issue, and he walked out of the kitchen to see Kristina still curled up on the couch reading. A sight he was happy to see, because it stopped her from watching and more importantly singing along to more movies. He sighed. "What is your timeframe?" he questioned as he walked back into the kitchen. He thought over the possibilities-if he couldn't go, he could at least make the suggestion of Steve or another trusted acquaintance of his.

"_The best window we have is to go in tomorrow night. There're no official 'events' which means security will be lowered. The next window will be 2 weeks from now, if our cover isn't blown already._"

Clint considered the current mission Steve was on with Natasha, and he wasn't sure if it could be completed by tomorrow, which meant he was out until he knew. "I will make a few calls, but I can't promise anything."

"_We'd need you tonight to prep- So let me know ASAP."_

"Roger that." Clint replied formally before hanging up. He checked on the rice, noting that it was almost done. "Kristina, dinner's nearly ready," he called.

"Okay!" Kristina replied from her spot on the couch.

Clint quickly sent a text to Steve, asking about the mission, to see if he could assist. He then realised that it was unlikely Steve would actually check his phone and sent the same message to Tasha. He received an instantly reply from Tasha, ordering him to open his front door. There was no hesitation in his movements, as he turned the cooker onto simmer, before he grabbed his bow and arrows and made his way down the hall, "Kristina, go to your room, right now," he said as he headed past the room. When she didn't instantly move, he spoke again, "Now." He waited until she had run past him and up the stairs before he glanced out the window for any dangers and opening the door, armed and ready to fire.

"Do you always answer the door like that?" Natasha questioned casually as she walked past him into the house.

Clint checked the surrounding with a brief looked before closing and locking the front door, "Yes- It is really fun to watch people's reactions," he admitted as he placed his arrows and bow down. "How did the mission go?" he enquired.

"Fine, Steve and I took him and his ring down. No injuries," Natasha answered, picking up a book on the side and placing it back down in the exact spot.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Clint asked.

"Yes." Natasha replied simply, placing her duffel bag down.

"Apparently, you're staying longer than just dinner," Clint pointed out, and before Natasha had chance to threaten him, the way she usually would, Kristina's voice appeared from the top of the stairs.

"Are we under attack?" Kristina asked before adding with a smirk, "Or was it just the milkman?"

Clint glared at Natasha when she laughed at him, even their daughter thought he was being excessive with security. He suddenly smirked and looked directly at Natasha, "Actually, it's your mother- I think she wants a hug."

Natasha instantly glared at him, "I am going to kill you- slowly."

Clint continued to smirk as he heard Kristina's hurried footsteps, "You wouldn't do it in front of her." he pointed out, as he indicated Kristina who was literally flying down the stairs.

Kristina crashed into Natasha, who remained deathly still, not even needing to step back, "You're here!" she announced.

Clint stepped closer to them and moved Natasha's reluctant arms around Kristina, as if coaching her what to do. He didn't shy away from the killer glare he was receiving, "I'll go serve dinner." He informed them before, before walking off, a smirk plastered on his face. He his lips curled into a genuine smile as he heard Kristina's excited words. "You can ask her everything over dinner, sit down," he called back.

He served the food into three portions, thankful that he always made too much, and sat down at the table.

"Please tell me!" Kristina begged, looking at Natasha with wide expectant eyes.

"What did you ask her?" Clint asked, wondering what question she was avoiding.

"I asked what her favourite book was," Kristina replied.

Clint laughed, "Probably-" he stopped suddenly when Natasha glared at him, "She's not very good at answering questions." he told Kristina, scooping some rice and curry onto his folk and eating it.

Kristina nodded, "Okay- How long are you staying?"

"58 hours," Natasha replied precisely.

"58… That's great! I need to go on a mission, I would be back within that timeframe," Clint said looking at her.

"No." Natasha replied quickly, her tone final.

"Tasha, they need-"

"I cannot guarantee that I won't teach Kristina how to fire a gun," Natasha stated coolly, as she ate a forkful of the food.

"I want to learn to shoot!" Kristina exclaimed, instantly excited.

"You're right- Terrible idea for me to leave you two alone; I'll call Steve," Clint replied with a nod, hoping that he hadn't started another mission already.

"Sorry Kristina, you're too young," Natasha replied calmly, a ghost of a smirk on her lips.

"Ohh, not fair," Kristina huffed, but continued to eat her dinner, she didn't argue back.

"What is the mission?" Natasha enquired momentarily before changing her mind, "We'll discuss it after dinner."

Clint eyed her for a moment, before nodding in an agreement, they shouldn't discuss missions in front of Kristina.

"Did you want to watch a movie with me after dinner?" Kristina suddenly asked after a few minutes of silent eating.

"What movie?" Natasha asked.

"Cinderella?" Kristina suggested.

"What is the movie about?" Natasha asked.

Clint glanced at Natasha, he knew that she knew what the movie was about. He was wondering if she was turning the questions around onto Kristina because she didn't want to watch a movie or to halt any possible questions. Regardless he listened to the plotline of Cinderella from a 9 year old's point of view.

"Cinderella isn't allowed to go to the ball, but her fairy godmother says she can, so she goes and meets the prince and they fall in love and he comes to her house. And then they get married and live happily ever after," Kristina explained, "So, did you want to watch it?"

"You've seen it before, wouldn't you want to watch a film you haven't seen?" Natasha questioned, looking at her directly.

"Yes, I would," Kristina confirmed as she nodded eagerly in agreement.

"On second thought, why don't you tell me about yourself. What do you like, not like, how you are finding it here with Clint," Natasha prompted.

Kristina nodded, "Yeah! I love it here!" she exclaimed happily.

Clint couldn't help but crack a smile at Natasha's effective diversion technique. He stood up, collecting the plates, "I'll leave you two ladies to get to know one-another." He informed them, before walking off.

Natasha followed Clint's movements until he was out of sight, before returning her attention to Kristina. She was definitely going to have words with him about trusting her and Kristina together; she just wanted to get in and out quickly. She had already thought about several ways to get back at Steve for forcing her to be here longer than an hour.

"Did he tell you about when we went shopping?" Kristina asked her, her face bright, unaware that her mother hadn't actually been paying full attention to her, or didn't care.

Regardless, Natasha shook her head, even without paying attention, she listened to every word, "He didn't, what happened?" she questioned.

"We ate out and he got me loads of books! Also, my wardrobe is nearly full! It's amazing! I've never had that many clothes before, I may have to change outfits like every hour to wear them all!" Kristina expressed, "I start school on Monday! Are you going to drop me off with Dad?" she asked.

Natasha looked at the hopeful expression of her daughter, she quickly did the calculations. In order for her to drop her off at school, she would need to more than 58 hours; She would need to be dropped off in 63 hours. "I might not be here then," she answered.

She watched as her daughter's expression dropped for a couple of seconds before a smile returned, "That's okay! I can't wait to go school, I hope I like the teachers."

Natasha nodded, "What are you most looking forward to?"

Kristina's head tilted to side as she contemplated the question and answer, before smiling, "English, I love reading and writing."

"That's a good choice," Natasha replied, forcing a small smile- Her smiles were hardly ever natural.

A calm silence engulfed them for exactly 42 seconds before Kristina spoke, "Can I show you my room?"

Natasha nodded and stood, "Of course," she agreed as Kristina literally jumped up with joy, barely containing her excitement at getting to show somebody her bedroom, "Soon you can show your new friends your room."

Kristina grinned at her, "Yes!" she cheered, before leading the way.

Natasha followed her, enroute she caught Clint on the phone, their eyes connected; everything was good.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After 4 hours of relentless questioning, Kristina finally fell asleep from exhaustion on the couch. Apparently, she was not used to being the one answering the multitude of questions. Clint smirked everytime he saw Natasha practically interrogating their daughter and forcing every tidbit of information out of her she could think of.

Clint had spent most of the evening and some of the night organising the mission and contact between Steve and the other team to ensure everything was working. He finally had everything he could do, done, at just after 2am.

Clint walked out of the kitchen to the couch, holding two glasses in one hand and a bottle of red wine in the other. "Usually, I would like to know when I have a houseguest." He stated casually as he sat down beside Natasha on the couch and poured them both a drink.

Natasha accepted the glass, instantly taking a small sip, "I wasn't sure if I would be a houseguest until I texted you."

"How long were you lurking outside?" Clint questioned, she must have been beyond 10 feet to not have been picked up on the sensors.

"I was not lurking," Natasha replied, shaking her head in amusement.

Clint laughed, "You don't like the term lurking, figures." He looked at her in time to see her roll her eyes. "You should show Kristina this side of you."

Natasha's expression darkens, "Clint- I'm not going to be an active member of her life. Nothing has changed."

Clint observed her expression, "If that is true. If you really want nothing to do with her, then leave. I am not going to allow you to string her along- The door is always open if you change your mind- But until then, I don't want you seeing her or her seeing you." he decided.

Natasha's expression was unreadable, she remained silent for a few moments but did not get up and leave, "I told Steve I would stay for-"

"I don't care what you told Steve, Tasha." Clint interrupted her, "Either you are in her life, or you are not. There is no inbetween."

Natasha looked at him for a split moment before turning her focus towards the new bookshelf on the other end of the room.

"You are welcome to stay." Clint reminded her as he stood, "But if you don't, I want you gone before morning. I'm going to bed." he stated before walking straight out of the room and to his bedroom without even sparing a glance back at her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clint stared at the ceiling for 45 minutes, wondering if he had somehow missed hearing Natasha leave. His eyes widened slightly when he heard the familiar footsteps of his partner make her way up the stairs. He listened to her halt outside Kristina's room and the sound of the door opening and closing slowly. Closing his eyes to focus more, he listened as Natasha made her way into his bedroom. He didn't bother even acknowledging her, just listened as she opened his drawers to find a t-shirt and shorts of his to change into.

Clint had to admit to opening one eye while she was changing and both when she slid into bed beside him, "Does that mean you're coming to drop her off at school on Monday?" he questioned lightly and quietly.

"Don't push it. I can't do the full-time mother thing, I am still going to go on mission and be an active member of the Avengers," Natasha informed him. "You do realise that you haven't actually quit the Avengers, don't you?"

Clint looked at her, giving her a _are you serious_ look, "Of course I do. There are still some things I need to work out." he admitted.

"So… what _was_ the mission about?" Natasha asked, making Clint laugh slightly when he realised that Kristina and Natasha were both very curious and nosy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**Skip the bold if you want to get straight to the story. **

**Hello there, I would like to share my absolute surprise when within 24 hours I received nine reviews! I could hardly believe my eyes and literally counted them repeatedly to make sure I wasn't seeing things. It is amazing how many of you are enjoying this story, I hope I continue to meet your expectations!**

**I would like all of you to tell me how you think this story should end (And asking for it to never end, may not be plausible). **

**Now my usually round up of acknowledging the amazing individuals who took the extra time to leave me a delightful review: Fury-Natalia; R. 2015; Sanctuaria; NorseGoddess23; discordchick; Melody Jenna Lovegood; Flowerchild23; Guest; BlackWidow2415/2531. **

**Sanctuaria - I could seriously thank you for several things, not only are you an amazing and dedicated beta. But you are an amazing writer, friend and motivator. Thank you!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clint woke up, his eyes opening to the light rays of sunlight which entered into the room through the curtain. He felt slightly heated from the body contact between himself and Tasha and turned his head to look at her. He wasn't surprised when her eyes instantly opened and she looked at him.

"Go back to sleep," Natasha ordered simply, as if she knew exactly what he was going to do.

"I always get up at this time," Clint replied, although he made no effort to move.

"You know you need more than 6 hours-"

"And less than 8. Kristina could get up at any time from now," Clint informed her, hoping that this new bit of information would gain him permission to get up.

"It's the weekend and she is still asleep. Go back to sleep," Natasha told him before closing her eyes.

Clint watched her for a long moment, knowing that she was currently sleeping- She was great and falling to sleep and waking up on cue; he never managed to do that as efficiently. He was tempted to still get up, but for fear of his actual life, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to go back to a much needed sleep. Natasha was right about that, he was at his best when he had between 6 and 8 hours.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clint awoke two hours later when Natasha moved, his questioning gaze only lasted a second when he heard Kristina step out of bed. He knew that he and Natasha were probably some of the only parents that could literally hear a creak at the opposite end of the house. He smirked to himself as he imagined Natasha verbally giving him permission, she had a few times in the past. Standing up he watched Natasha exit the room and make her way downstairs as he dressed quickly- He decided he would shower later. Moments later Natasha returned with her bag and placed it on the bed.

"What's for breakfast?" Natasha inquired before adding a suggestion, "Porridge?"

Clint nodded. "I'll start making it now," he informed her before leaving the room. It was their routine: she chose what they would eat and he'd make it. He liked leaving the decisions to her, because for a lot of her life, they had been taken away from her. "Good morning," he greeted a surprised Kristina as he walked past her.

"Good morning," Kristina replied, looking around slightly confused as to why he was upstairs before continuing her own routine and walking into the bathroom.

Clint continued his route downstairs and into the kitchen, mixing porridge from scratch and putting it on to cook before collecting the mail and newspaper. Upon making his way back into the kitchen, he was met by Kristina. "Good sleep?" he asked her casually.

"Yes, how did I get to my bed? I last remember being on the couch," Kristina questioned as she took her usual seat at the counter.

"I carried you up," Clint replied before starting to stir the porridge, he knew by the consistency that in a few moments he would need to stir continuously to ensure it did not stick to and burn the bottom of the pan- regardless, he started to stir continuously just in case.

"Thank you," Kristina said gratefully, a smile on her face as she stifled a yawn.

"Still tired? You slept for 9 hours and 40 minutes," Clint commented, noting how long she slept, deciding it would be a good thing to keep track of it.

"I'm still waking up," Kristina replied.

Natasha walked into the kitchen, leaning against one of the counters near the cooker, practically putting Clint between herself and Kristina, "Good morning."

"Morning," Clint replied, a half smile, half smirk on his lips.

"Good morning! Are we going to watch the movie today?" Kristina asked, her face lighting up more than it was.

"We could- But I thought you could help me with something else, if you wanted to," Natasha suggested casually.

"Yes! Yes, anything!" Kristina said enthusiastically, not even bothering to ask what it was.

"Great, we'll do it after breakfast, did you want to get the bowls out?" Natasha asked.

Kristina nodded and slid of her seat to set the table.

"You really need to stop manipulating her into doing things," Clint whispered casually, leaning closer to her so Kristina wouldn't overhear.

"I'm not manipulating, I'm suggesting," Natasha defended lightly, "Besides, Bobbi warned me about those movies- I am staying far away from anything with singing."

"You spoke to Bobbi?" Clint instantly questioned.

"She's my friend too, remember?" Natasha pointed out before walking over to the table. "So, Kristina, tell me- What did you want to do today?"

"Anything, as long as it's together," Kristina replied.

Natasha smiled, "How about we sort out the garden? We could make it a project and do it together."

"I love that! It could be like our thing!" Kristina exclaimed, literally jumping up and down.

Clint looked over and raised an eyebrow, Natasha really was a natural at being a parent so far. She seemed to have no issues knowing what to do or how to get out of what she didn't want to do. She was calm, collected, controlled and made Kristina happy. He smiled to himself as he finished the porridge, suddenly extremely pleased she had decided to stay last night. He just hoped she didn't change her mind- It was unlikely she would, but there were circumstances under which he could easily see Natasha deciding to leave. The most likely, was if she accidentally put Kristina in physical danger. He would just have to be extra careful and vigilant- Nobody would be tearing apart his family.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Natasha and Kristina set off to the store to buy gardening supplies. They had a large garden to work with, it spanning 4 metres by 10 metres. Natasha had a lot of saved up money from her time at S.H.I.E.L.D. Like Clint, she didn't really spend her earnings on anything apart from essentials or travel when she wasn't on a mission. She parked the car whilst contemplating Kristina's suggestion.

"That would work, up both sides or just one?"

Kristina undid her seat belt and got out of the car, pursing her lips as she thought, "We could have flowers going up one side and stones up the other. And at the end we can have a pool."

"A pool? I'm not sure, maybe a hot-tub; it wouldn't take up as much room." Natasha countered the pool idea, liking her other suggestions. "The hot-tub would need to be closer to the house though."

"It can be on the stones side, not the flowers," Kristina said before rushing into the door, looking around excited.

Natasha followed her, matching her pace with ease as she collected a shopping cart, "First: Stones."

Kristina nodded and darting through the store, hunting for stones, with Natasha hot on her tail. They ended up zigzagging through half of the store before Kristina found them, "There's so many to choose from!"

"Remind me to give you navigation lessons," Natasha said, glancing at the front doors which were in view from the stones before giving the stones her full attention. "What theme did you want for the back garden?" she asked.

"Pink!"

"No, try again."

Kristina looks down at the stones. "The little white ones?"

"Sure, the little white ones," Natasha agreed, looking at one of the bags and calculating how many they would need for the design Kristina had.

"I know! How about we have flowers around all of the edges near the fence and then stones in front of it! That would be pretty!" Kristina suddenly suggested as she thought of it.

Natasha looked at her. "That is organised; I like it," she replied with a nod, making Kristina smile before re-starting the calculation. "Okay, we need 50 bags- And maybe another trolley."

"Is there any way I can help you ma'am?" a young male employee asked, probably in his early 20s.

"Yes, I will be needing 50 of the small white stones immediately," Natasha replied without an ounce of hesitation.

"Would you like them delivered, ma'am?" the young guy asked. He looked stunned, probably not expecting an immediate answer.

"That won't be necessary, are you able to help me load them into the car? It would take a while carrying them back and forth." Natasha asked.

"We're also buying flowers!" Kristina added.

"Absolutely ma'am, just mention it at the check-out. Anything for a customer," he replied.

"Great, can you also direct us towards the fertilizer and soil?" Natasha asked politely.

"It is just down the next isle, ma'am," he replied.

"Great, I will let you know at the counter then," Natasha replied and waited for the guy to leave before placing she and Kristina began filling up the cart of stones. She ended up getting another two carts over the course of the shopping trip.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Natasha and Kristina walked into the house, instantly making their way through the house and into the shed in the backyard to put their bags of seeds down and boxes of flowers down.

Clint met them at the back door. "Good shopping trip?" he asked, checking the time. "I'm impressed; you were gone under 2 hours."

"It's not my fault you take such a long time shopping," Natasha replied with a smirk.

"I do not," Clint instantly defended with a laugh.

"You do, you take longer than I do!" Natasha countered easily. "Thinking about it-"

"Don't go there," Clint warned with a laugh, shaking his head. "Did you just buy flowers?"

"No, the rest are in the car," Natasha replied, placing her hand on Kristina's shoulder and guiding her inside. "We can get them out after lunch, in the meantime, what did you want to do?" she asked Kristina as they entered the lounge.

Kristina looked over at the TV, but seemed to hesitate, "We could play a boardgame; I saw that we have Monopoly in the study."

"Sounds great, go grab it," Natasha said, tapping her back as she left to retrieve the game.

"We should let her watch one of the movies after dinner; we can spar downstairs while she does," Clint suggested.

Natasha smiled in response, only replying with a nod of confirmation before Kristina returned with the game.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Later that evening, after physically attempting to throw her father to the floor and brutally injure him, Natasha was standing at her daughter's doorway to bid her a goodnight. "Tomorrow, you should prepare for school- get a head start on the studies, you are joining it mid-term."

Kristina nodded, "Okay, I will."

"Good night," Natasha said, glancing at Clint who was out of Kristina's view but guiding Natasha what to do.

"Mom- Can I ask you something?" Kristina asked, instantly gaining Natasha's full attention at the use of the term. She replied with a simply nod, not sure how to process the exact feelings that surged through her body at being called Mom. "How many people have you killed?"

Natasha blinked in completely surprise, not expecting anything of that sorts to come out of her daughter's mouth. All she could wonder was what kind of things Clint had told her. Regardless she opened her mouth with the reply on her lips when Clint's voice interrupted her.

"Don't answer that."

Natasha glanced at him, less discreetly than before; he already blew his cover. She took his advice and looked back at Kristina. "Good night, sleep well," she said. It came out a bit more like an order than she meant for it to before closing the door. "How many people I've killed? What did you tell her?" she asked in hushed tones as she followed him downstairs.

"Nothing- She knows we're part of the Avengers; she saw us kill those aliens on TV. She asked me too," Clint replied in the same hushed tone she used. "She asks a _lot _of questions."

"I've noticed," Natasha replied."You know I hate people asking me questions."

"I know- you'll get used to it over time. That is, when you start actually answering them- And I can't believe that one of the first questions you decided is worth answering is the number of kills," Clint replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Do I need to answer her questions or not? And do I need to tell her the truth if I do answer them?"

Clint looked at her and considered her question before shrugging. "I'm not sure. I generally just answer them with as much honesty as I can. I leave out what isn't appropriate or necessary… She doesn't actually expect answers to every question."

Natasha sat down, sliding out her phone as it buzzed. "It's Steve," She informed Clint before answering it.

"_Hey Natasha, is Clint with you? He didn't answer his phone."_

"It's for you." Natasha stated as she held out the phone to him, her expression completely serious and stoic at the sound of Steve's voice.

Clint took the phone, instantly placing it against his ear, "What's wrong?"

"_It was a trap, they knew we were going to infiltrate tonight- They have a multitude of child hostages."_

Clint looked at Natasha, repeating the information and putting Steve on loud-speaker, "What's your location?"

"_I'm still in the base, I am not leaving those hostages here- I'm near the boiler room and the comms are down; can you direct me out?"_

Clint nodded as Natasha disappeared, he grabbed his laptop, "Give me a moment, how many hostages do you have with you?"

"_I have seven, but there is at least nineteen more. It looked like it was one hostage per person- and they don't care about the lives of them. I've got two seriously injured with me."_

"Okay- Head into the boiler room, there may be a route in and out there- I'm getting satellite images in a bit- Just need to access Stark's system."

Natasha returned, dressed in her outfit ready to help Steve, "Tell him I'm touching down in 17 minutes."

"It's at least 28 minutes by helicarrier," Clint pointed out.

"While you were hacking Stark, I was calling him," Natasha informed him as she held up his phone to her, "Oh and Kristina's awake." She added as an afterthought before walking out into the backyard.

"Back up is on their way, Steve. Keep those kids safe," Clint told him, glancing out the window and deactivating the security system when Iron Man appeared.

"Hawk, next time just ask for my help! Jarvis doesn't like people attempting to hack him," Stark spoke, handing Natasha a helmet. Natasha put it on, although Clint could see her reluctance before Stark held her securely. "Clench up," he warned before they both took off.

"_You still there?"_

"Yes, Natasha and Stark are on their way to assist. There's a ventilation shaft in the boiler room. It doesn't lead outside, but hide the kids there and find the others before Stark gets there and it turns into a blood bath."

"_Copy that_."

Clint waited until Stark began communications with Steve before hanging up and going upstairs. He sat on Kristina's bed, who was very much awake.

"What's going on? Iron Man was outside and Mom left with him…" Kristina asked. To Clint's surprise, she was not happy or excited that she had just seen Iron Man.

"Nothing's going on, you should go back to sleep," Clint said, tugging the covers back over her.

"Is she coming back?" Kristina asked, her bottom lip quivering.

Clint understood what was going through her mind. She feared that Natasha would just leave in the middle of the night without saying anything- He still had that insecurity. Then again, she had just left in the middle of the night without saying anything and Clint was sure, that if he wasn't the directly line of communication, she would have left for the mission without even notifying him. She usually did when he wasn't needed. "Steve was in a tricky situation and your Mom just went to help him out. Stark- Iron Man was just her lift to get there. She will be coming back."

"When?"

"Soon," Clint replied, "Now, get some sleep. There's a chance she'll be back before the morning anyway."

"You're not going to leave too?" Kristina asked as she quickly hugged him, clinging onto him.

Clint could tell that she was scared he'd leave, he hadn't directly given her a reason to be scared of that, but he knew that she must be expecting it. She had been shifted around a lot, getting comfortable and then being forced to leave and live with a new family without any contact from the old family. He wrapped his arms around her, hoping it would be enough reassurance for her. But he also knew that it would take more than a hug for her to fully believe that he wasn't going anywhere- He just hoped that he could keep that promise. "I'm not going anywhere."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **

**Hello everybody, allow me to do a shorter note up here:**

**Thank you to the amazing EIGHT individuals who reviewed the last chapter: Phoenix1966; eClair23; Sanctuaria; discordchick; Fury-Natalia; R. 2015; Flowerchild23; bookhorseswim. **

**Thank you to my amazing beta for this chapter: Sanctuaria. **

**Now, for the last chapter.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Clint had observed in the morning that followed, that Kristina had become very clingy towards him and very, very focused on preparing for school. He recalled that Natasha had mentioned to her that she should prepare and try to catch up a bit today- he wasn't sure if that's why she was working so hard. If she was trying to be her best and do what Natasha asked- as if that would prevent her from leaving again, when she came back. If she came back. Regardless of Kristina's intentions, she insisted on getting a head start in her studies. She had already read most of the recommended literature since he brought them the previous week and decided to focus on the English grammar and writing books. He walked over to her to place a sandwich down for her and noticed she had moved onto Science, "Don't you think it's time for a break?" he asked, closing the recently opened Science book.

Kristina looked up at him, "But-"

"You don't need to know everything today, you should pace yourself- you will have time to catch up and adjust," Clint informed her as he took the seat behind her and pushed the sandwich in her direction.

Kristina nodded as she accepted the sandwich, "What if I don't- What if the other kids make fun of me because I'm behind?" she questioned.

Clint's expression softened at her question, giving her a sincere look, even though he hated that she thought she would be bullied- he couldn't help but wonder if she had been bullied before, "If anybody picks on you, just let me know and we'll sort it out together, okay?"

Kristina nodded with a smile and took a bite of the sandwich, she pulled a face and forced it down, "What is this?"

"It's peanut butter," Clint replied.

Kristina pulled a face and stuck her tongue out, "Yuck! That's nasty!"

Clint frowned, taking the sandwich off her, "You're just like your mother." He muttered taking a large bite of the sandwich before he walked to the kitchen to make Kristina a different sandwich. He looked back at her, "What did you want?" he asked, noticing her wide eyes and realised that she did catch his comparison to her mother.

Kristina shrugged, "Ham?"

Clint nodded. "Ham," he repeated to himself. He made the sandwich and waited in the kitchen to see how long it took Kristina to hunt him down. He sighed when her head poked in after only 4 minutes. "Just finished making it," he stated with a smile as he held up the plate.

Kristina smiled. "Thanks!" she replied gratefully as she walked into the room fully and collected it.

"Any time," Clint replied as he watched her walk out, but not before looking back at him. He knew that this meant the drop off tomorrow would be a lot harder than he intended.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The morning routine for Clint seemed to pass quickly and efficiently, he awoke at his normal time and prepared Kristina's lunch before he woke her up. She followed his instructions and they were both ready to leave earlier than planned, both fed, dressed and her bag was ready. He gave her a standard phone which was specially edited to only call him- it was for emergencies. The drive to the school was exactly how he expected: Kristina talking the entire time.

"... I think the subject I am least looking forward to mathematics- like, what is the point?" Kristina questioned, as she continued talking. "It is boring," she concluded.

Clint nodded along. "Math is surprisingly helpful in later life."

Kristina looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Some jobs really rely on your math skills," Clint replied, he had mentally prepared counter-arguments to keep her interested in all aspects of school

"Okay," Kristina replied, accepting his short explanation.

Clint looked over at his daughter for a moment, before concentrating once again on where he was driving, noticing her obvious lack of questions. And that she hadn't asked about Natasha at all- two nights ago she was almost in tears over Natasha leaving and the following day she had asked about her again repeatedly- almost crying again when he put her to bed because he couldn't answer when she would be coming back. But then this morning it is as if nothing had happened, as if Kristina was pretending that Natasha hadn't come in or out of her life. He wanted to talk to her about it; however, he couldn't provide her with any assurances. He wasn't sure when- or even if- Natasha would be coming back. He parked up, turned and looked at her, "I will pick you up at three, okay?"

Kristina launched herself from the backseat, towards him and hugged him tightly, "Can't you come in?" she pleaded.

"I'll walk you to the gate, but I can't come into the school, you have to go alone," Clint replied, hugging her back. "Time to get out of the car."

Kristina shook her head, "I don't want to go."

Clint pried her off him so he could get out of the car, "Come on." He couched.

Kristina remained in her seat, sniffling slightly as a few tears ran down her cheek.

Clint got out of the car and waited for a moment before realising that Kristina hadn't even attempted to get out and strapped herself into the front seat. He walked around and opened the car door, "Kristina-"

"I don't want to go! I want to stay with you!" she exclaimed, the tears now freely running down her cheek. Clint sighed, so much for a peaceful drop off, he leant over and undid her seat belt, picked up her bag and gently started pulling her out of the car. Kristina grabbed the steering wheel, "No! No! Don't make me go!" she cried.

"Kristina- you have to go to school," Clint reminded her calmly, before prying her fingers off the wheel and lifting her out of the car. He closed the car door and locked it before carrying the screaming child to the gates, "Kristina, time to go."

"No! I don't want to!" Kristina cried, clinging onto him, "Don't leave me! Please! Don't make me go!"

Clint patted her back, feeling like he had no control of the situation, especially when the other parents and children started looking at them. He had to admit, they must have found it very unusual half way through the year, for a child to refuse to go school. He looked at one of the parents when they approached him, "First day- new school." He explained briefly as he continued patting and rubbing his daughters back. He listened to all of the advice which the other mothers were giving him, and managed to calm her down- however, as soon as he went to put her down, she started up again and continued to refuse to let go of him. "Kristina, you're going to be late."

"I don't care! I'm not going!" Kristina responded as she continued to shake with tears and hold onto him.

Clint actually looked around helplessly, he noticed the women he met at whilst shopping and couldn't help but frown, "Come on, Kristina- You said you liked school."

"I don't want to go!" Kristina repeated.

Clint saw as the children started to head into the school building and thought of every single thing he could do, the mothers around him also tried convincing Kristina to go too. He momentarily considered calling Bobbi, because he was at a complete loss, when a familiar touch landed on his back.

"Kristina, why are you misbehaving?" Natasha asked, her tone disapproving.

Kristina reacted instantly, pulling away from Clint with a sniffle and launching herself towards her mother, "Mom!" she exclaimed.

Natasha caught her and held her for a moment in a hug before placing her feet on the ground, "Kristina, why are you misbehaving?" she repeated the question.

"Why did you leave?" Kristina countered.

"I was gone for just over a day," Natasha rationalised, before adding, "It was important."

"You didn't say goodbye, you just left," Kristina replied with a sniffle, wiping her eyes.

Clint noticed how the mothers slowly started to migrate away from them when Natasha turned up; they appeared to be less interested in him.

"What you prefer if I told you before I left?" Natasha asked simply, when Kristina nodded, she smiled slightly, "Okay, I will let you know next time. However, I am a part of your life, and right now, I am very disappointed at your behaviour."

Kristina looked down, slightly ashamed, "I'm sorry- I just don't want you or Dad to leave me."

Clint watched the whole interaction in amazement; he had no idea how Natasha was such a natural mother. He always knew she would be great- but she was just unbelievable. He knelt down beside Natasha, "We'll always come back for you."

Kristina nodded, hugging them both before taking a glance at the school and frowning slightly. Clint knew that she didn't want to go, but it was just first day jitters. She collected her bag from Clint, "You'll be here when I finish?"

"Yes," Clint and Natasha both responded. Kristina nodded, happy with their reply and walked through the gates willingly, wiping her eyes and cheeks.

"Seriously, Clint- You're out of touch if you can't convince a 9 year old to go school," Natasha stated with a small disapproving shake of her head. A few of the mother laughed as they all migrated off- seemingly less interested in Clint now that Natasha had arrived.

"You came," Clint stated, deciding to avoid talking about him unable to convince Kristina to do as he said. Natasha simply shrugged before walking to his car, with him following her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clint half-frowned, half-pouted when Natasha slid into the driver's seat, "It's my car…" he complained before getting into the passenger seat. "And you drive like a mad-woman." He held out the keys to her as he closed the door behind him.

"And you drive like an old lady," Natasha countered, accepting the keys from him and racing out of the parking lot.

Clint quickly pulled the seatbelt on. "I'd rather not die on Kristina's first day at school."

"Stop being such a wimp; I just want to get this mission done as quickly as possible," Natasha informed him, turning onto the highway.

Clint suddenly looked at her, his eyes narrowing, "What mission?"

"Just to infiltrate a Hydra base and collect Loki's staff. Coulson called- Did you not get the text I sent?" Natasha inquired.

Clint quickly slid his phone out, reading the text which basically said the same information that Natasha just told him, "I told you, I'm not doing missions-"

"You are still an Avenger; we'll be in and out before Kristina even finishes science," Natasha responded.

Clint sighed, there was no point, instead he leant back, "Didn't you just promise Kristina to inform her before you left for a mission?"

"We'll be back before she finishes school, no point worrying her," Natasha responded. "Are you planning on leaving the Avengers?"

"I don't want Kristina to ever be alone, if I went on a mission, I would want somebody I trusted to look after her or be close enough to the school in case of an emergency," Clint asked, "I had originally intended on trusting you to look after her."

"So you want to take turns going on missions?" Natasha asked.

Clint looked at her and considered her question. "Yes. If something goes wrong, one of us should be there for Kristina."

Natasha nodded, "We can work out details later; brace yourself."

"Wait- No jumping in my car-!" Clint exclaimed before Natasha road off a hill, landing on a helicarrier. He sighed and quickly exited the car, checking his wheels, "I think you've just ruined my suspension!" He complained, ducking his head under the wheel arches.

"Stop complaining," Natasha rolled her eyes before walking to the front of the helicarrier and checking the coordinates.

Clint stood up and looked at Steve. "What's the mission?" he asked, walking to the boot of his car and collecting his go-bag.

"Just a simple recon and take out mission- stop Hydra, see what their plans are, find additional Hydra bases and collect Loki's staff," Steve explained.

Clint nodded before changing into his outfit, "Sounds pretty straight forward." He sat down on one of the seats and notices a doll on the other side, "Is that a doll?"

"Yes, Natasha brought it for Kristina- She keeps forgetting it though," Steve replied.

Clint chuckled, "Tasha doesn't forget anything."

Steve shook his head amused, "Fine, now it's a doll from me."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Mission same as first scene of AoU [possible spoilers ahead].**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Natasha slammed the brakes on the car as she parked outside Kristina's school, practically jumping out of the car and walking towards the gate. She was exactly 3 minutes late. She slowed to a stop as her eyes searched all of the faces of the children, slight panic set in when she couldn't automatically locate Kristina. However, instantly relief filled her when she saw her exit the building; she wouldn't know that she was late and she was safe. Within seconds, eye contact was made before Kristina raced towards her, throwing her arms around her. Natasha hugged her back, picking her up for a moment, "Good day at school?" she asked, wondering how long she could keep Kristina from asking about Clint.

Kristina let go of her, her eyes darting around for a moment. "Yeah, it was great. I love it!" she answered before looking around again. "Where's Dad?"

Natasha stood a little straighter and took Kristina's hand, instantly guiding her towards the car. "He is with Stark, Banner, Thor and Steve right now."

"Why?"

Natasha looked down at her, "Because we're all friends- we're going there now."

"Really? Awesome!" Kristina exclaimed.

It was only when they got in the car and had set off, that Natasha knew she would have to explain what happened; it was unfair to make Clint do it, when it was technically her fault. "Kristina, while you were at school, Cl- your father and I went and helped the other Avengers with something. There was a little issue and he got hurt-"

"Is he okay?!" Kristina instantly demanded.

"Yes, he is. He'll be good and new in a matter of hours," Natasha answered. "But that is why he wasn't there to pick you up. It is my fault we didn't tell you-"

"How did he get hurt?" Kristina inquired, remaining surprisingly calm so far.

"A bad person shot him."

Kristina gasped, her eyes watering as her hands came up to cover her mouth, "Like with a gun?"

"Don't worry, he is okay. It's not that bad, he'll probably be completely back to normal before we even get there- trust me."

"I want to see him, now," Kristina suddenly demanded, the intense worry and concern over her Dad evident in her voice.

"We're going to see him, but it is a bit of a drive, okay?" Natasha responded calmly.

"Okay-" Kristina agreed hesitantly.

Natasha took a small breath and waited a few moments. Even though Kristina was extremely worried about Clint, it was best to talk things through straight away, "I want to apologise that neither myself nor Clint told you that we were going on a mission, it was because-"

"Because I was in school?" Kristina asked, interrupting her.

"Yes," Natasha accepted her explanation over the one she had prepared. "You will have to trust that your father and I will always come to get you. And if we can't we'll send somebody we trust who you know, like-"

"Uncle Steve!" Kristina suggested.

"Uncle?" Natasha questioned, looking at her daughter through the rearview.

"That's what Dad said," Kristina replied.

Natasha quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, we'll send Uncle Steve." She confirmed, before taking another breath, "Can you trust me when I say that even if your father or I leave- that we will come back. We'll never leave you, Kristina."

"I believe you," Kristina replied, falling silent.

"I love you, you know that right?" Natasha questioned, she glanced at the rearview mirror at her again and noticed a giant smile making its way onto Kristina's face, taking over the worry that was there for a while.

"I love you too, Mom."

Natasha smiled and looked forward at the road. She thought about the journey that she and Clint had gone through. Right from the start, there was something about him which instantly changed her perspective, something which stopped her killing him. Something which convinced her to leave her former life as an assassin behind regardless of any of the consequences. He helped to shape her into who she is today. The journey was long and winding through learning to trust and depend on somebody at any time and allow them to see your soul. She still tried to pinpoint exactly when she fell in love with Clint, although, she never remember telling him the words. She knew that he knew though. Even though, when he expressed his love for her, she only ever replied 'love is for children'. She smiled to herself as she glanced once again at her daughter and knew she was right. Nobody ever really understands love until they have children and a large part of a person's heart is held back until they know the love of a child. The words had flowed out of her easily and Natasha knew that she would make sure that little girl knew how much she was loved and cared for. This was Natasha's chance for a real family; her, Clint and Kristina. This was her second chance at raising her daughter. Her second chance at a family. And she was taking it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ideas: Kristina should drill her mother like she's been drilling Clint ever since she's known him "Oh, you'll get better at answering them with practice!", Natasha tries asking her some questions in return (she's much more used to being on the opposite side of the interrogation), after Clint leaves Kristina could make Natasha read her a story, watch a Disney movie, sing with her, convince her that Clint lets her stay up really late and then fall asleep on top of her while watching a movie, trip up/down the stairs and have to have Natasha patch her up, ask her how many people she's killed like she did Clint…

Idea: Sparring, And maybe Kristina can go down to ask them something but they're too busy fighting to realize she's watching for a few blows...

Idea #1: Four days later - Natasha returns. Talks to Hawk. Spends a day or two - Then there's a mission.

Falls asleep on her.

Ending #1: Know each other well - Alert comes through for the Avenger.

Hawk gets on the quinjet, Natasha looks after Kristina, Natasha turns to Kristina, "What should I cook for dinner?"

"I heard you couldn't cook?"

Natasha looks at her puzzled, "Who said that- never mind- Your father is dead when he comes home- let's order pizza."

"I'm not going to hurt you," Clint says, recognising this behaviour from many people. It all clicks, and he he hates that it took him so long. She thought he was going to be angry at her making a mess. He wonders if her happy attitude, doing whatever he says, cleaning up after herself, and not arguing was because she wanted him to like her- and a more morbid reason, she was scared that she would get hit. He hadn't seen any records of her ever being hit by anybody and she hadn't told him anything- he knows that if he had known, he would have beaten up the perpetrator in a heartbeat. But right now he needs to approach the situation more slowly.

Clint slowly takes her hand. "Kristina," he says softly, watching as she looks up at him, tears freely running down her cheeks. "I will never let anybody hurt you, you are completely safe here."

Cameo character: Stan Lee. Peter Parker/Spiderman. (Daily Planet).

**The End.**

**Wow, this journey has been amazing. Thank you to everybody who has supported me throughout the story; from my beta's to reviews to following the story. You all have really made me the happiest individual ever!**

**I am planning to write a sequel to this story, about how AoU events change slightly with Kristina and then continue on with the life afterwards. Or to write from after Ultron is destroyed and they successfully save everybody; with a small explanation about what happened with Kristina. I was considering continuing the story in that direction, but felt like it wasn't the same storyline I had intended. Let me know if you want the sequel - It may be a few weeks before it is posted. **

**Now, my immense amount of Thank you's I need to do:**

**Beta's****:**

**my aesthetic is peanut butter - Thank you very much for helping me with the first half of the story! You really are incredible and shaped my story in so many ways for the better! I am still amazed at how you thought about giving Stark blueberries! I cannot thank you enough for helping me begin the journey of this story!**

**Pepper1622 - You only assisted me on one chapter of this story, but have beta'd many other oneshots of mine. And you did help with this story too! Thank you so much for being really reliable and there when I need you!**

**Sanctuaria - Well, I believe you need the biggest thank you! You turned from an individual reviewing a chapter of mine (Or was it when I reviewed your story?) either way. You have influence this story in so many ways for the better! And you are definitely to blame for the updates coming more regularly and increasingly longer, it's all your fault - And for that I thank you even more! You are an incredible, talented and skilled individual who has a bright future ahead of them. I consider you more than just a beta, but as a friend too! Thank you!**

**Regular reviewers****:**

**Fury-Natalia - You reviewed my very first chapter and then reappeared later in the story again! Thank you very much for your initial and continued support!**

**Flowerchild23 - Thank you for being the most constant and regular reviewer! You appeared in chapter 3 and stayed with me for the rest of the story! That amazes me and I hope I lived up to your expectations!**

**sherimi - You reviewed the first chapter and I've seen you a few times throughout the story too!**

**Rennier - You are the other individual who reviewed my first chapter. Thank you for supporting me right at the beginning! I remember seeing you review some more chapters along the way!**

**discordchick - You are definitely a regular too! I smile when I see your review! I really took on your advice - Like when you commented that Kristina needed to know who her mother was. Thank you for your support!**

**R. 2015 - You appeared around chapter 10 and stuck with me from then! Thank you so much! I hope this story satisfied your needs :D**

**Melody Jenna Plumber - I still remember your review on chapter 11, it made me giddy at how much it affected you! Thank you very, very much!**

**Sanctuaria - Of course, can't forget you! You reviewed like 8 chapters all in one go when you appeared! You always manage to make me smile and remember random points of the story! Thank you for your continued support, comments and reviews!**

**Thank you to every other reviewer! It really makes my day and makes it worth to post and spend as much time as possible on the story! So a shout out to all of you: AthenaMay24; Kitty-aka-Fanqueen; ShunKickShunKers; sk18; Newbie; model reader; anonymous1397; Deductions-of-Sherlolly; EvilRegalLaura; Tempestcloud; bookhorseswim; eClair23; PiratePrincess16; Guest; ; Andromeda2000; Phoenix1966; BlackWidow2415; NorseGoddess23. **

**Communities**:

**Thank you to Bhare, for putting my story in 'Calling All Avengers' community!**

**Favourites**:

**AmyOswin27; Blackhawk34; ;Charlee1394; Darling Karina; Dreaming Of Screaming8842; EleKat; Elfreda3699; Elvira Silver; EmmaAWatson98; EternalWolfSpirit; Frizzylocks; Gillbo333; Harrypotterlover4lyfe8; Illusa; It'sOkayI'mAnAvenger; KarolRodrigues; Kid-Angel16; LittleRed00000; LittleRedCupcake; MBrabs1996; Maddell; MissSweetApple28; MyFandoms7; Phoenix1966; PillowLover; PiratePrincess16; Pop-You-Iscicle; PrincessSnowflake; R. 2015; Roxa-XIII; Sfarren2; Skylar97; SparkleQueen21; TTYLXOXO; Tahtoo; WitchChild17; anonymous1397; bonnieandjangolove; bookhorseswim; claudierosie; cmose2000; dropsojupitarl eClair23; fantabulousz; kak29; ; ; lexiloo719; lilMissWombat; lisaj266; paigechandler1993; readermind; shikasgirl10; sk18; tatianabejarano62; the-ever-fading-forest; thecruelworldwelivein; this is a username 13. **

**Followers****:**

**6HeartlessAngel9; Almighty Smurph; AmyOswin27; Andromeda2000; AppoloniaAstria; Aubrey Etta; Blondie 24-7; Blue Boxes and Vampire Fangs; BokieWookie; BookLuv; ButterflyN; ; Captain River Stark; Charlee1394; Ckid032393; Deductions-of-Sherlolly; EleKat; Elfreda3699; Elvira Silver; EternalWolfSpirit; EvilRegalLaura; Falcon hawk9; Flowerchild23; Frizzylocks; Fury-Natalia; Grillbo333; Harrypotterlover4lyfe8; ; IceApple; IdeaGirl123; IkleRonniekinsLUVSMione; Illusa; Issa614; It'sOkayI'mAnAvenger; Jennifer2299; KarolRodrigues; Kid-Angel16; LeDbrite; Ledrap; LittleRed00000; LittleRedCupcake; MBrabs1996; Maddell; Melanyrose; Melody Jenna Plumber; Miriellar; MissSweetApple28; NorseGoddess23; OverthoughT; PanicMoon15; Phoenix1966; PiratePrincess16; Pop-You-Iscicle; PrincessSnowflake; RedEyedSurprise; Redhead and proud; Rhea Sadie White; RowennaOlympian; Roxa-XIII; Sanctuaria; Sandraxx; SeleneArchelle; Sferren2; Shingalala; ShunKickShunKers; Silver Star Pack; SilverStorm5; Sirocco River; Slythgurl12; SparkleQueen21; SwifteForeverAndAlways; SylviaY; TTYLXOXO; TWD; Tahtii; TechGeek95; Tempestcloud; The Gemini Phoenix; The geeky girl 4 ever; Valoriesh; Winly Elric; WitchChild17; alphapup0909; beverlie4055; blackwolfe99; bookhorseswim; canterwoodgames; claudierosie; cloudytruth33; cmose2000; .sorry; crazylost; crumble120; danniimarie; dawga3893; discordchick; eClair23; fantabulousz; fantasylivesindreams; frezja; ilovetvd; ; klainepuppylove; ; lilMissWombat; lisaj266; lunnnaris; ; model reader; my aesthetic is peanut butter; non-stop-radio; opalwolf12; overlordred; paigechandler1993; rankprincess123; pure-black-wings; randomfan220l rio95000; rlapham; samierocker; scifigirl33; sherimi; soccerstar0198; suzy96; syrac123747; tatianabejarano62; the-ever-fading-forest; the tash master; this is a username 13; xLoveMeBack; xxdarkvampireangelxx; yankee21. **

**If you have chance, I would be delighted if you are able to leave a review on the chapter, story. Thank you! Virtual cookies for you all!**

**Sequel is up, named: Age of Kristina. **


End file.
